Une simple histoire
by kojiboshi
Summary: Ma 1ere fic sur Digimon, Matt aime toujours Tai qui sort toujours avec Sora, maintenant qu'il sort avec Jyou, que va-t-il se passer?? (Taito, Yamajyou, Taiora) chap 8!!! Fin+Lemon!!
1. chapitre1

Voici ma première fanfiction sur la série Digimon, c'est une fois de plus yaoi, attention, Jyouto (JyouxYamato ou le contraire, pas encore décidé ^^), Taiora (TaichixSora) et TAITO (TaichixYamato, ou le contraire pas encore décidé bis ^^;;), je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais une pro Taito ?? Bien, c'est fait.

Alors l'histoire ce passe plutôt au niveau de la saison 2, on va dire que Yamato (Matt), Taichi (Tai) et Sora ont 17 ans, Jyou (Joe) en a 18, Mimi et Koushiro (Izzy) 16 (j'ai envie qu'ils aient le même âge, même si je ne crois pas qu'ils aient une grande part dans cette histoire), et enfin, les petits derniers: Takeru (TK) , Hikari (Kari), Miyako (Yolei), Daisuke (Davis), Ken ont 14 ans et Iori (Cody) 13 ans. Je risque d'utiliser les noms américains (donc français -_-) et japonais ensembles, ne vous inquiétez pas, en fait, je considère les noms américains comme des diminutifs des noms jap'.

Le groupe de Yamato s'appelle les Teenage Wolves (connaît pas le nom jap').

Les personnages ici présents de m'appartiennent pas, les Digisauveurs sont à leur créateur (qui qu'il soit le chanceux ^^), et puis p'être à Bandaï. Les membres du groupe Teenage Wolves appartiennent à Empress of the Eclipse, dont je vous conseille d'aller lire les fics (en anglais) sur www.fanfiction.net . Voilà c'est dit, commençons.

Avant cela je devrais peut-être vous parler des membres du groupe de Matt, et bien, normalement, ils vivent à fond dans l'esprit Rock&Roll (alcool, sexe, drogues, mais je vais les faire assez soft ^^), Akemi est M. 'j'ai honte de rien', Istu drague ouvertement et sans relâche Matt, arrivera-t-il à ses fins ici ? Pour Gendo et Toshiki, ils sont souvent moins développés dans les fics les mettant en scène, alors bon ils sont un peu comme les deux autres en moins pire peut-être, ah, ils sont tous plus ou moins bis, ils sont bien ces p'tits gars, et ils s'aident les uns les autres. Maintenant qu'on a les bases pour comprendre, commençons !!

****

Une Simple Histoire

__

(POV de qui ^^ ???)

'Ca y est, ce que je craignais le plus est arrivé, cet après-midi, Taichi est venu m'annoncer qu'il a demandé à Sora de sortir avec lui et qu'elle a accepté. C'est étrange, j'ai toujours su que ça serait Sora, en fait non, ce que je savais c'est que cela ne serait pas moi. Sora est une gentille fille, j'espère qu'elle le rendra heureux. Moi, il me reste son amitié et ma musique, il faut que je me fasse une raison, ce n'était pas le garçon fait pour moi, je finirai bien par en rencontrer un qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis. Bien sûr il y a bien Istu qui n'arrête pas de me faire des avances, je l'aime bien, mais je ne pense pas que j'en serai jamais amoureux, et cela risque de mettre une mauvaise ambiance dans le groupe, et ce sont parmi les derniers amis qu'ils me restent vraiment. Les derniers peut-être, c'est vrai Tai risque de ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi entre Sora et le foot, pour Sora c'est pareil, il y a Tai et le tennis, Izzy est toujours collé à son ordinateur, le monde pourrait s'écrouler autours de lui qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas, Mimi est aux Etats Unis, Jyou a ses études de médecine, enfin Takeru reste la plupart de son temps avec ses amis, qui sont un peu trop jeunes pour être vraiment les miens. Il ne me reste que mon groupe, Akemi, Gendo, Toshiki et Istu, nous sommes un peu comme des frères, toujours à partager nos secrets, nos coups de gueule, nos joies et nos déprimes, d'ailleurs ce sont les seuls à être au courant que moi, Yamato Ishida, je suis gay.' 

__

(narration normale, enfin, normalement)

"Encore en train de rêvasser Yamato ?"

"Eh, qu'est ce que tu veux, tu me connais Akemi."

"Il doit être en train de rêver de moi, mais je suis là, bien réel, tu peux faire de mon corps ce que bon te sembles."

"C'est gentil, Istu, mais on verra p'être pour une autre fois, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça."

"Fais attention, je prends ça pour une proposition !"

"Comme tu veux…"

Le silence se réinstalla quelques instants dans la salle de musique, Akemi secoua la tête, visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur chanteur, il avait presque accepté de coucher avec Istu !! Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas!!

"Sérieusement Yama, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…"

"Oh, pas de ça avec nous s'il te plaît, Akemi a raison, y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse."

"Bah, à vous je peux le dire, le rêve que je faisais depuis l'âge de 11 ans vient de lamentablement s'écrouler…"

"Tu peux pas être un peu plus précis, parce que j'avoue que là, on patauge un peu."

"Tai sort avec Sora"

"Ah d'accord…Ca va aller, tu veux qu'on arrête pour ce soir ?"

"Ca ira Gendo, je m'étais fait une raison depuis longtemps, il faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre."

"Ecoutes, moi je serais toujours là pour toi !!"

"Euh…Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me remonte le moral de savoir ça Istu."

"Je propose qu'on reprenne demain, de toutes façons, notre chanteur n'est pas dedans aujourd'hui, on avancera pas."

Istu, Toshiki et Gendo firent signe à Akemi qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Et ils se mirent à ranger leurs instruments (NDA. Je sais seulement que Matt joue de la basse et qu'il chante, les autres j'en sais rien ^^, donc on entrera pas dans les détails de ce côté là). Puis se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Yamato et Akemi firent la route ensemble dans les rues bien éclairées d'Odaiba, il faut dire qu'ils habitaient des immeubles voisins. Ils en profitaient souvent pour avoir des discussions post répétition se finissant souvent pas de grandes imitations de leurs amis, cette fois ci le ton était un peu plus sérieux.

"Il est au courant au moins ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Taichi, tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?"

"A quoi bon, je sais bien que Sora et lui se font les yeux doux depuis des années…Et puis si cela n'avait pas été Sora, cela aurait été une autre, au moins elle je la connais."

"Je me demande si ce n'est pas pire…"

"Bof, faut se faire une raison, c'est tout, je rencontrerai un jour l'homme de ma vie, et ca ne sera pas Taichi."

"Et pourquoi pas Istu ?" ^^

"Oh, pas toi aussi !!! J'aime bien Istu, sincèrement, mais ça marcherai pas, et on devra tous en subir les conséquences ensuite"

"Ah, je le vois déjà d'ici se lamenter 'Mais pourquoi mon Yama m'a laissé tombé, on était tellement bien ensemble' ou alors 'Yama, je t'aime, je refuse de manger tant que tu ne reviendras pas avec moi'"

"Ahahahahhaahahha, tu sais que…hahahahah…tu devrais être imitateur haahahah !!!!"

"Hé bien, pour quelqu'un qui a eu le cœur brisé aujourd'hui, tu prends ça plutôt bien"

"Tu préférerais quoi, que j'aille pleurer dans un coin, ou pire encore ?"

"Non, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là, et les autres aussi si jamais tu as besoin de nous, OK ?"

"OK Akemi, bon on est arrivé, à demain !"

"A demain, Matt !"

__

(POV de Matt)

'Je fais le fier devant les gars, mais ils savent bien qu'au fond, c'est pas la grande forme. C'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on reconnaît ses véritables amis, et eux, sont vraiment de bons amis, dès qu'ils ont su que je n'allais pas bien, ils ont essayé de me comprendre, de me remonter le moral. Il faut rester fort Yamato, tu vas sortir avec un ou deux gars mignons, et après tu verras bien si tu penses encore à Taichi. Mince, quand je pense que c'est le premier jour où ils sont ensembles, dans quel état je vais être lorsque je vais les voir ensemble jours après jours…'

__

(le truc sans POV)

Yamato alla prendre une douche avant de se faire un peu à manger. Une fois de plus son père n'allait rentrer que très tard ou plutôt très tôt. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il allait pouvoir passer la soirée devant la télé, et puis pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement. Le fait de s'être préparer à la vérité, n'empêchait pas celle ci d'être très douloureuse.

***

Dring Dring Dring Dring !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ce truc ne peut pas se taire!!!" Hurla un Yamato en colère en essayant d'abattre son réveil à coup de tapes-pour-éteindre-le-buzzer. L'appareil rendit son dernier soupir en touchant le sol, disons plutôt que dans sa chute le bouton stop de l'alarme avait été pressé. 

En descendant, il vit un mot sur la table.

"Tiens Papa est déjà reparti, ça lui évitera de voir ma tête ce matin, mince mais de quoi j'ai l'air !!"

Après une douche et un petit déjeuné, Yamato se prépara à aller en cours. Il avait de nouveau l'air à peu près humain. Tout à coup il se figea, il devait faire le chemin avec Taichi et Sora comme tous les matins, comment allait-il survivre à ça ???

"Il faut que j'appelle Akemi, je peux pas être seul avec eux deux, pas encore…" Ainsi se dirigea-t-il jusqu'au téléphone.

"Mochi mochi ?"

"Allô, Akemi ?"

"Hum, Matt ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?"

"Ecoutes, il faut que comme par hasard on se croise pour aller en cours ce matin."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je dois y aller avec Tai et Sora, je suis pas près !!!!"

"OK, ok, paniques pas j'arrive, mais c'est bien pour toi" 

"Merci, j'te revaudrai ça !"

"Y'a intérêt !!"

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, Yamato vit Taichi et Sora qui s'embrassaient en l'attendant, c'était décidément plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait cru. Pour mettre fin au plus vite à ces démonstrations d'affection qui le touchaient particulièrement, il fit connaître sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

"Hum hum"

"Oh, Matt, tu es déjà là ?"

"Ca a l'air de te décevoir Sora, au fait félicitations, j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle"

Le sourire de Matt était plus que forcé, mais les deux autres étaient tellement content d'être dans les bras de l'autre qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des grands cris derrière eux.

"Maaaaaaaattttttt !!!!!!! Attends-moi !!!!!!!"

"Tiens Akemi, on te voit jamais levé de si bon matin"

"Oh, ça va, il faut bien que ça arrive quelques jours par mois. Salut Sora, Tai."

"Bonjour Akemi"

"Au mais dites-moi, il n'y aurait pas du mariage dans l'air ?"

"On en est pas encore là, on ne sort ensemble que depuis hier"

Alors que Sora lui lançait son plus beau sourire, Akemi avait passé son bras atours des épaules de Matt, et il s'était mis en tête de lui parler des problèmes de leur précédente répétition pour changer les idées de ce dernier. Taichi et Sora marchaient un peu en retrait, ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment ce gars, ni les autres membres du groupe de Yamato d'ailleurs, et ils se sentaient un peu exclu de cette conversation. C'est Tai qui était le plus blessé par cette situation, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus le meilleur ami de Matt dans ces moments là.

***

Les jours et les semaines passèrent après cette nouvelle, Matt voyait de moins en moins Tai. Ce dernier était toujours à ses entraînements de football, ou bien avec Sora, et Yamato refusait de penser à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ses peines de cœur, il y avait eu le concert de ce soir à préparer et en dehors des répétitions, les gars du groupe l'avaient obligé à sortir avec eux. Cela lui avait valu de ne pas se réveiller à temps plusieurs matins, mais avait eu le mérite de le distraire de ses problèmes. Il était même sorti avec deux garçons, mais rien de sérieux, juste des aventures d'un soir ou deux. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas répondre aux avances d'Istu, à la plus grande joie de celui-ci. 

Le concert de ce soir avait été une grande réussite, les élèves étaient venus en masse, surtout les jeunes filles toutes folles de l'un ou l'autre des membres du groupe. Il ne restait bientôt plus que les musiciens occupés à remballer leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux.

"Eh bien, quel succès !!"

"Oui, on a fait salle comble, et surtout grâce aux fans de Matt, les pauvres si elles savaient…"

"Savaient quoi ? Istu"

"Et bien que tu es fou amoureux de moi !!!"

"Mais bien sûr, comme tu veux Istu…"

"Au fait Matt, tu viens avec nous ce soir ? On va fêter notre succès en faisant la tournée des bars!"

"J'aurais bien dis oui, mais mon père est censé ne pas rentrer trop tard, et du coup il faut que je sois là."

"Bah, quel rabat-joie !! Enfin passe une bonne soirée quand même, on se voit lundi en cours, parce que je crois pas qu'on sera en état demain" 

"D'accord, à plus les gars !"

Akemi, Istu, Toshiki et Gendo disparurent dans la camionnette de celui-ci. Il aurait bien aimé aller avec eux, il avait vu Taichi et Sora s'embrasser toute la soirée et cela l'avait rendu plutôt nauséeux, mais il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. 

"Et en plus il pleut, comme si j'avais pas déjà le moral à zéro, faut que le temps si mette aussi…Bon, ben je vais être trempé."

"Maaaat !!"

"Oh, salut Jyou, je savais pas que tu devais venir ce soir comment as-tu trouvé le concert ?"

"Très bien, mais en te voyant comme ça tout seul sous la pluie, je me demandais si tu voulais que je te raccompagne en voiture ?"

"T'as pris la voiture de tes parents ? Ecoutes c'est pas de refus, vu ce qu'il tombe."

Jyou et Yamato furent assez silencieux pendant le trajet, ne rompant le silence que pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, enfin surtout de la pluie ce soir. Et puis du concert, Jyou avait été enthousiasmé par la performance de son ami, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment, et il ne savait pas qu'il avait autant progressé. Ils arrivèrent en vu de l'appartement de Yamato au bout d'un quart d'heure. Jyou s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Yamato se retourna et lui demanda s'il voulait rester un peu.

"Tu veux venir prendre un café, mon père ne dois pas encore être rentré."

"Si c'est pour te tenir compagnie en attendant ton père, je veux bien" 'Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je devrais trouver un truc encore plus louche à raconter moi !!'

"Y'a plus qu'à trouver mes clés, ha! C'est bon, alors thé ou café ?"

" Café" 'c'est bon, il a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ce que j'ai dit avant.'

Ils s'assirent cote à cote en sirotant leur café, tout en discutant de la soirée puis du bon vieux temps. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se voir, et ils étaient en train de rattraper le retard en parlant de tout et de rien, de comment se passaient les cours de Jyou, des répétitions de Yamato, des autres qui étaient de plus en plus distants.

"Tu vois encore beaucoup les autres ?"

"Bof, de moins en moins, je voyais pas mal Sora et Taichi vu qu'on est de la même année, mais depuis qu'ils sortent ensembles…"

"Ca me fait drôle qu'ils soient ensembles, je veux dire, on s'en est tous toujours doutés, mais ils ont mis longtemps avant de finalement l'être."

"C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis…Ils auraient pu sortir ensemble depuis le collège déjà, bof, à tous les coups c'est Taichi qui n'osait pas lui demander !!"

"Ouais, tu dois avoir raison !! Oh, il est déjà tard, va falloir que je rentre"

Il partit donc en quête de son manteau pour rentre chez lui. Lorsqu'il allait partir Yamato le retint une dernière fois.

"Ca m'a fait plaisir de te parler Jyou"

"Moi aussi, on devrait faire ça plus souvent"

"Ouais…T'es libre dans la semaine pour qu'on se voie ?"

"Hummm, j'ai pas d'exam cette semaine, donc je peux être libre tous les soirs si tu veux"

"OK, va pour lundi alors, après ma répétition, on verra après pour les autres jours."

"D'accord, va pour lundi."

Yamato, regarda la voiture démarrer depuis sa fenêtre, il avait demandé à Jyou pour qu'ils se revoient. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas trop, d'un autre coté, avec lui il pouvait discuter du Digimonde, et ca lui manquait un peu. Et puis Jyou avait bien changé, ce n'était plus le garçon allergique à tout ce qui passe, qui n'arrêtait pas de se blesser sur tout ce qui traînait. Non décidément, ça lui faisait plaisir de renouer avec un de ses vieux amis.

***

Le week-end de Yamato fut plutôt calme, il en voulut un peu à Taichi de ne pas l'avoir appelé, d'habitude il l'appelait toujours le dimanche, pour aller manger une pizza, ou faire des jeux vidéos, en plus hier, il ne l'avait même pas félicité après le concert, et dire que c'était censé être son meilleur ami !! La bonne blague, c'est Sora qui avait ce rôle là aussi désormais.

"Bon, on se motive pour aller en cours ! Et si Akemi est pas trop déchiré ce matin, il sera là à m'attendre."

En effet, lorsque Matt sortit du hall, il vit Akemi lui faire signe, et à coté il vit la masse de cheveux bruns de Taichi. Taichi était venu ce matin pour l'attendre ? Taichi ne venait plus l'attendre depuis qu'il sortait avec Sora. Est-ce qu'ils auraient rompu ? Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ?

"Yo, Matt !!"

"Salut Tai ! Salut Akemi, ça va ce matin ?"

"Ouais, la forme ! Au fait tu nous as manqué samedi soir, Istu n'a pas arrêter de te réclamer" 

"Et bien, il devait être sacrement bourré pour faire ça!!"

"Même pas !! Tu devrais lui parler je pense"

"Je crois aussi…Au fait Tai, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu le matin, t'as perdu Sora ?"

"Non, mais je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais pas parlé après le concert, alors je me suis dit que je le ferais ce matin."

"Et ?" demandèrent deux voix en même temps, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

"C'était très bien, vous vous améliorez vraiment beaucoup"

"Ouf!!"

"Tiens Tai, je dois voir Jyou ce soir, tu veux venir aussi ?"

"Non, je peux pas, je dois bosser avec Sora, une autre fois peut-être, d'ailleurs la voilà, je vous laisse les gars !"

"By Tai…"

"Tu sais pas ce que tu rates Yagami !!"

Taichi se retourna surpris de cette remarque, mais vu le sourire un peu stupide d'Akemi il se dit qu'il devait se moquer de lui de laisser tomber ses potes pour aller se précipiter à la rencontre d'une fille. Bah, il était pas vraiment ami avec Akemi, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Matt était toujours avec, et puis ces drôles d'histoire avec Istu, non il ne comprenait pas.

"C'est vraiment un abruti !"

"Oh, arrête, il est amoureux c'est tout"

"Promets-moi de me frapper si je tombe amoureux et que je deviens comme ça!!"

"Promis! Alors qu'est-ce qui arrive avec Istu ?"

"Et bien, depuis que tu n'es pas très bien, tu ne le repousses plus vraiment, et il commence à se faire vraiment des idées…Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions envers lui, mais tu as intérêt à fixer les choses une bonne fois pour toutes."

"Hum, j'ferais ca dès que je le verrais"

"C'est qui ce Jyou ?"

"Ah, c'est un ami d'enfance, je vous le présenterais ce soir si tu veux"

"C'est juste un ami, ou il risque de devenir plus ?"

"Hein ?!? Jyou ?!? NON c'est JUSTE un ami!!!"

"Hum, si tu le dis."

"AKEMI !!"

Bizarrement, les paroles d'Akemi ne quittèrent pas Matt durant ses premiers cours de la journée. Il pensait que Jyou pouvait devenir plus qu'un simple ami…Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, au départ il avait affirmé que non, mais Akemi, le connaissait très bien, et peut-être qu'il avait détecté quelque chose dans son comportement que lui n'avait pas encore vu. C'était tout de même une drôle d'idée, certes il s'entendait bien avec Jyou, il était plutôt pas mal physiquement, il était intelligent sans vivre dans son monde comme Koushiro, mais ils venaient juste de recommencer à se voir, alors de là à penser à plus…Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Jyou était comme lui…Il finit par se dire qu'il verrait bien comment évolueraient leurs rencontres cette semaine et s'il devait essayer d'aller plus loin, de toutes façons Tai, lui, n'était plus libre et ne le serait jamais pour lui.

"M. Ishida, vous êtes toujours avec nous ?"

Matt sursauta à l'entente de son nom, il regarda qui lui avait parlé et vit son professeur de géographie qui le regardait un peu énervé. Il regarda un peu autours de lui pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais ça ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Tai semblait un peu soucieux par son comportement, Sora secouait la tête avec un air du genre "Matt tu ne changeras jamais", et Akemi, il était proche du fou rire, et ses efforts pour ne pas exploser étaient assez comiques.

"Alors M. Ishida ?"

"Euh, excusez-moi M.Terada (NDA. 1er nom qui me soit venu à l'esprit), je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, et j'ai du mal à rester concentré."

"Bon, passe pour cette fois, mais soignez-vous pour les prochains cours."

"Oui Monsieur."

Sur ce, le professeur de géographie retourna à la lecture de son livre et à ses explications des événements auxquels il se reportait. Akemi en profita pour parler un peu avec Yamato.

"Malade ?"

"Quoi, tu voulais que je lui dise que je n'écoutais pas parce que je pensais à autre chose ?"

"Oh oh, et à quoi ? A ton ami Jyou ?"

"T'es impossible, et ça ne te regarde pas du tout." 

Durant le reste de la matinée, Yamato tenta d'être un peu plus studieux. Ce n'était pas facile, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de vagabonder d'un sujet à l'autre, au top ten de ses réflexions se trouvaient forcément Tai, mais aussi Jyou et comment allait être leur soirée et puis Istu à qui il devait impérativement parler. En fait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, vint l'heure du déjeuner.

Alors qu'il sortait de la classe, une masse de cheveux hirsutes se jeta à son cou. Il était en train de chercher une réplique bien cinglante à donner à Jun, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de poitrine. Or, à force d'être harcelé par toutes sortes de fans féminines, il savait quand c'était un homme qui le tenait. Il regarda alors cette personne, tout comme la moitié de sa classe. Et alors il la reconnut, c'était Istu !! 

"Istu !?!"

Le garçon aux cheveux hirsutes releva la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents à un Yamato plus que confus. Les camarades de classe de ce dernier commençaient à rire sous cape, la situation était des plus amusantes, et le rougissement grandissant de Matt n'était pas pour calmer les choses. Il y eut quelques remarques avant que Matt n'emmène Istu dans un coin tranquille dehors pour lui parler. Istu se laissa faire, trop heureux d'être tenu par la main par Matt. Pourtant la suite ne lui plu pas trop.

"Mais Istu, ça va pas la tête. Depuis quand tu t'accroches à moi comme ça en public !!"

"Enfin Matt, je croyais que tu m'aimais bien…"

"Oui, je t'aime bien, et c'est TOUT !"

"Pourtant…Tu ne me repousses plus ces temps-ci…"

"Je sais, mais cela ne signifie pas forcément que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi, tu comprends ?"

"Humf, j'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu trop vite sauté sur les conclusions."

"Comme d'habitude quoi."

"Mince, j'ai du vachement t'embarrasser devant ta classe…J'espère qu'ils vont pas se faire des idées."

"Ca, tu aurais pu y penser avant. Evidemment qu'ils vont se faire des idées, je sais pas ce que je vais leur raconter quand ils me poseront des questions…"

"Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que c'est un pari que j'ai fait avec les autres gars du groupe parce que t'as pas était sympa à la dernière répétition ?"

"Mais j'ai été sympa à la dernière répète !!"

"Oui, mais ils ne le savent pas, t'en fais pas je ferai passer le mot aux autres pour qu'ils soient avec nous."

"Merci Istu."

"Bof, faut bien que je rattrape mes conneries." 

Bien entendu, après cet incident, beaucoup des élèves posèrent des questions à Yamato et à Istu. Ils voulaient savoir s'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'aimer un homme, et plein d'autres choses du même ordre. Mais à la fin de la journée, tout le monde était persuadé que c'était une revanche des Teenage Wolfes sur leur tyrannique chanteur. Pourtant, tout les élèves ne semblaient pas convaincus que Yamato ne soit pas gay. Sora était l'une d'entre eux.

"Mais Sora, tu les as entendu, c'était une blague !!"

"Mouais, et moi j'ai le symbole de la stupidité !"

"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que ce n'était pas une blague, hein ?"

"Premièrement, cet Istu. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais j'ai entendu des bruits comme quoi il on l'aurait vu avec des garçons. Et quand je dis ça, je veux dire dans des situations gênantes. Deuxièmement, Yamato ne l'as pas repoussé dans le couloirs, mais est allé lui parler en privé. Et enfin, je te rappelle que Yamato n'a pas de petite amie !"

"Arrêtes, c'est ridicule ! Pour Istu, je sais pas, je ne le connais pas vraiment non plus - comme aucun des membres du groupe de Matt d'ailleurs- Par contre, c'est un ami de Matt, tu ne crois pas qu'il allait encore plus lui foutre la honte en public qui ne l'avait déjà ? Je te rappelle qu'il a le symbole de l'amitié ! Quand à sa petite amie, je suppose qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé une fille qui lui plaise assez, ou bien il ne nous l'a pas dit."

"Ne sois pas défensif comme ça ! Je ne dis pas que ça me gêne que Yamato puisse être gay, ce que je dis c'est que c'est une possibilité plus que probable, même si je pense qu'il n'y a rien entre Istu et lui."

"Ecoutes, j'en ai marre d'écouter tes conneries, Yamato est mon ami, et je ne resterais pas à t'entendre dire du mal de lui dans son dos."

"Ce n'est pas mon intention. Taichi ! Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça !! Tu m'écoutes !!" 

Le garçon brun ne l'écoutais plus. Il était parti tout droit, bien décidé à ne pas se retourner. Sora était sa copine, mais cela ne lui permettais pas de dire de mal de son ami. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi il était aussi défensif quand il s'agissait de Matt. Pourquoi, alors qu'il ne le voyais presque plus en dehors des cours. Pourquoi cet idée que cet Istu et lui puissent vraiment être ensemble le dérangeait-elle tant que ça. Il était ouvert d'esprit, l'homosexualité ne le gênait pas. Etait-ce l'homosexualité, ou cet Istu qui le dérangeait vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en parler calmement avec quelqu'un. Parce que c'est avec Yamato qu'il discutait de ce genre de problèmes, et que c'était lui le problème. Et en plus il s'était disputé avec Sora…La vie était décidément bien compliquée. 

***

Finalement, à la fin de la journée, les rumeurs avaient cessé. Yamato ne recevait plus de drôle de regards mais des tapes dans le dos et des conseils comme quoi il devrait être plus cool avec son groupe. Son épaule lui faisait mal, mais au moins était-il lavé de tout soupçons. En fait, il n'avait pas honte d'être gay, mais il n'avait pas envie que cela se sache comme ça. Il voulait tenir cela encore un peu secret, il ne l'avouait qu'à ses amis très proches, en fait les membres de son groupe, sa famille, euh, juste son père, et les garçons qui l'intéressaient et desquels il sentait une attirance réciproque. En fin de compte, cela ne faisait pas tant de monde que ça. C'est avec ces pensées, qu'il alla à sa répétition. 

"Ah, mais voilà notre bourreau à tous !!"

"Oh, Gendo, faudrait plutôt dire ça à Istu qu'à moi !"

"T'avais qu'a pas me donner de faux espoirs !"

"Non mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi tout me retombe toujours dessus !"

"Parce que t'es maudit mon pauvre Yamato…"

"Merci de ta sollicitude Akemi, vraiment merci." 

"De rien, les amis sont faits pour ça."

Yamato se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un profond soupir, ces gars étaient complètement cinglés, et ils en étaient fiers ! Et lui, il était ami avec eux…Peut être était-il fou lui aussi.

"Bon, et si on répétait plutôt ?"

"Merci Toshiki, enfin un peu de bon sens."

"Pas de prob' Matt. De toutes façons, on trouvera bien l'occasion de vous faire payer votre petite blague de cet après-midi."

"Je suis entouré de cinglés !!"

En dehors de cette petite démonstration d'amitié profonde, la répétition se passa assez bien. Les accords étaient rodés, les nouvelles chansons sonnaient bien et le plus important, l'ambiance était des plus détendues. D'un commun accord, la musique s'arrêta d'elle même. Et les plaisanteries plus ou moins douteuses sur la vie sexuelle des cinq jeunes gens la remplacèrent. Discrètement, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette fit son apparition.

"Alors, vous l'trouviez comment le p'tit roux de la dernière fois ?" 

"Bof, pas extra."

"Arg, Mattie-Matt n'apprécie pas mes goûts ?? Tu les préfères comment ? Bruns avec de grands yeux chocolats peut-être…"

"Ouh, j'ai même pas envie de répondre à ce genre de truc Akemi"

C'est alors que Toshiki remarqua la forme sombre qui les observait depuis un moment.

"Et, t'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Euh…Je viens voir Yamato."

En s'approchant de la lumière, Yamato reconnu son ami Jyou. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous après sa répétition. Il espérait aussi qu'il n'avait pas entendu en détail cette conversation, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier une fois de plus aujourd'hui.

"Hé, Jyou. Approches, j'vais te présenter."

"C'est lui le fameux Jyou ?" Lui murmura Akemi à l'oreille. Yamato fit signe que oui de la tête.

Jyou s'approcha donc. Il portait une veste bleue avec une chemise blanche sur un jean, et ses lunettes qui lui donnait un air intelligent. Yamato posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste amical, et de son autre bras désigna ses camarades.

"Jyou, je te présente Akemi, Toshiki, Istu et Gendo, ils font partis des Teenage Wolves comme moi, mais tu as du les voir lors du concert de ce week-end. Les gars, je vous présente Jyou, un ami d'enfance."

Ils l'accueillir tous bien, sauf Istu, toujours un peu jaloux des amis de Yamato. La conversation reprit de plus belle, même s'ils prirent soin de changer le sujet, un peu trop 'hard' pour des personnes étrangères à leur groupe, hélas, tout le monde ne pouvait pas comprendre et vivre l'esprit Rock&Roll. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer pour manger, Yamato et Jyou partirent ensemble, avec Akemi bien sur puisqu'il n'habitait pas loin. Ils plaisantèrent encore jusqu'à l'appartement d'Akemi. Au moment de se séparer, Akemi attrapa Yamato par les épaules et lui parla tout bas.

"J'aime bien ce gars Yama, il est cool."

"Tu sais bien que tout mes amis sont cool, non ?"

"En tout cas, tu peux le réinviter à nos réunions quand tu veux, mais on en reparlera demain."

Il s'éloigna un peu de Yamato et lui souhaita bonne nuit par un signe de la main, auquel Yamato répondit par un signe de tête. Il retourna auprès de Jyou, et ils traversèrent la route vers l'immeuble de Matt.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

"Oh, Akemi, qu'il t'aimait bien."

"Ah, tant mieux."

"De la part d'Akemi, c'est rare qu'un de mes amis lui plaise, tu peux te considérer comme un privilégié."

"Oh…"

Ils continuèrent cette conversation une fois à l'intérieur devant un bon repas préparé par Matt. Le père de celui ci était rentré tôt et mangeait avec eux.

"Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu Jyou, comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien M. Ishida, mais vous savez, avec mes études de médecine, je n'ai pas toujours beaucoup de temps libre."

"Hum, je comprends, sinon, comment c'est passé ta répétition Yamato ?"

"Ca a été, on peut dire qu'on a été pas mal aujourd'hui. Après on a discuté un peu."

"Les gars vont bien ? Jyou, tu as rencontré les amis de Yamato ? ils ont l'air un peu bizarre, mais ce sont de braves gars."

"Oui, on a discuté après la répétition. A ce propos Matt, je les trouve vraiment très sympa, pourquoi tu ne nous les as jamais présenté ?"

"Bof, Tai et Sora connaissent un peu Akemi puisqu'on est dans la même classe, mais ils ne l'aiment pas trop. Il le trouvent un peu…Bah, tu vois comment est Akemi. Et comme les autres sont pareils, j'ai même pas essayé, et puis, aucun des digisauveurs ne m'a jamais demandé à les rencontrer."

"Chacun dans son monde. C'est incroyable comment notre groupe s'est éclaté depuis la fin de l'Empereur."

"Et oui, on pensait être un groupe d'amis inséparables et on se rend compte que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée. Même si votre aventure y ressemble un peu."

"Toujours pour nous ramener sur terre, n'est-ce pas papa ?"

"C'est à ça que les parents servent Yamato." 

"Arrêtes, tu me rappelles Akemi quand tu dis ça !!" 

Le dîner se passa bien, les deux amis et M. Ishida rirent beaucoup de tout et de rien. Yamato ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis très longtemps, et c'était grâce à Jyou. Celui-ci était bien heureux de sortir un peu de sa studieuse vie de future médecin, il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis la rentrée, ou alors juste en coup de vent, et il redécouvrait les joies de l'amitié, il ne s'en étonnait pas outre mesure, après tout Yamato avait le symbole de l'amitié. La soirée toucha trop vite à sa fin, et il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui, mais demain il le reverrait peut-être.

"Ecoutes Jyou, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, n'est-ce pas Yamato ?"

"Bien sur!"

"Euh, tu as quelque chose à faire demain ?"

"Demain, je répète assez tard avec les gars"

"Bah, c'est pas grave."

"Par contre on va se manger une pizza avant, si tu veux venir je m'arrangerai avec les autres."

"Ouais, pourquoi pas."

"Bon, ben à demain, rentres bien!!"

"Salut Yamato, au revoir M. Ishida"

"Au revoir Jyou."

Une fois que Jyou fut partit, Yamato et son père s'installèrent dans le salon pour parler un peu avant d'aller se coucher. C'est un petit rituel qu'ils s'étaient instaurés quand ils étaient à la maison ensemble pour souper.

"Et, bien Yamato, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu lui, d'habitude c'est plutôt Taichi qui vient dîner à l'improviste…D'ailleurs je l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps non plus celui-là."

"Pour dire vrai, moi non plus. Depuis qu'il sort avec Sora, je ne le voit pratiquement plus."

"Ha l'amour, toujours l'amour"

"Humph"

"Tu as toujours le béguin pour Taichi n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais, mais ça me passera avec le temps…"

"Et Jyou ?"

"Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, j'en ai assez avec Akemi!!!"

"Akemi a toujours été un gars perspicace, pas toujours très fin, mais perspicace."

"Je lui demanderai son autographe pour toi si tu l'aimes tant!!"

"Voyons, Matt, je ne veux que ton bien…Et à bien réfléchir, d'un coté on a un futur joueur de foot, et de l'autre un futur médecin, en tant que père je te conseille le médecin, c'est plus sur pour l'avenir!"

"J'aurais jamais du te parler de mes problèmes" fit un Matt totalement désabusé par les réactions de son très cher géniteur. "Bon, j'vais me coucher"

"Bonne nuit Matt!"

***

Au début il avait apprécié qu'il prenne bien son homosexualité, mais maintenant, il le trouvait un peu lourd. En fait, il le taquinait avec ses 'petits amis' comme il le faisait quand il était plus jeune avec ses 'petites amies', pour lui il n'y avait rien de différent, sauf peut-être que son fils finirait avec quelqu'un pouvant avoir de la barbe. Il planifiait tout son avenir, et c'est Jyou qu'il avait prit comme cible pour un parfait gendre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Jyou.

C'est vrai que Jyou avait un certain charme, un petit coté intello qui lui allait bien. Il était drôle quand on prenait la peine de le connaître un peu, il était aussi attentionné, prenant toujours en compte l'avis d'autrui…Ha, voilà qu'il s'y mettait aussi!!!! De toutes façons, qu'elles que soient les qualités de Jyou, il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Taichi…Mais Taichi était hétéro et sortait avec Sora…Il aurait sûrement les idées plus claires après une bonne nuit de sommeil, alors Yamato ne perdit pas de temps et se mit au lit. 

Le lendemain matin, le combat entre Yamato et son réveil fut épique, pourtant c'est le réveil qui gagna une fois de plus et le jeune digisauveur se mit en route pour sa journée. A l'entrée de son immeuble il fut accueillit par Akemi. Depuis un certain temps, Akemi était toujours levé pour aller à l'heure en cours, il savait que c'était pour le soutenir qu'il faisait cet effort surhumain, et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Cependant il était visible que son ami musicien avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir ce rythme, il fallait qu'il sorte de sa semi-déprime rapidement pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses douze heures de sommeil quotidienne: 2 heure du matin- 10 heure du matin. 

"Alors Yamato, comment ça va ce matin? Pas trop exténué par ta soirée?" Le sourire d'Akemi ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens profond de ses paroles, il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça.

"Oui, ça va, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit SEUL dans mon lit"

"Il a refusé tes avances…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore???"

"Ben ton copain Jyou, s'il s'est rien passé entre vous hier c'est qu'il a dû refuser tes avances."

"Il t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne lui en avait peut-être pas faîtes et que je ne voudrais peut-être pas lui en faire??"

"Sincèrement?"

"Humm"

"Non" 

"AKEMI!!!!!!"

"Ben quoi? Le grand Yamato Ishida, le chanteur soliste des Teenage Wolfes, celui que toutes les filles du lycée désirent ainsi que la moitié des gars de l'école, célibataire, ou plutôt devrais-je dire sans histoires depuis plusieurs semaines refuserait de demander à un gars mignon comme ce Jyou de coucher avec lui???"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Jyou?"

Yamato et Akemi restèrent figés sur place, ils avaient été rejoints durant leur discussion par Taichi. Il ne semblait pas avoir suivit tout ce qui s'était dit à part avoir entendu le nom de Jyou, c'était une bonne chose. Mais c'était sans compter sur Akemi.

"Je demandais à Matt pourquoi il ne couchait pas avec Jyou!"

"Akemi!!!!" fit un Yamato désespéré.

"Ben parce que c'est un garçon, t'en a de drôles toi"

"Merci Taichi, tu n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien, vient ne traînons pas à coté de ce fou"

"Eh oh, ça t'a jamais arrêter les garçons que je sache !!!!"

Yamato ne savait plus où se mettre, un de ses amis était tout simplement en train d'apprendre au garçon qu'il aimait qu'il était au mieux bisexuel, au pire homosexuel, il lança un regard lourds de reproches à ce faux frère avant de contre attaquer.

"Dans tes rêves peut-être Akemi"

"Hum, pas impossible ça" Akemi avait finalement compris sur quelle pente il s'aventurait et avait décidé de masquer ça sous son appétit insatiable pour tout ce qui marchait sur cette terre. Taichi croirait sûrement que c'était une autre de leurs extravagances. 

***

Finalement Taichi ne s'était pas formaliser de cette discussion, il savait qu'Akemi était bizarre pour rester poli et il mis ça la dessus, après tout Matt gay, c'était vraiment stupide, il n'y avait bien que Sora pour penser cela. Le reste de la semaine se passa sans problèmes, Jyou et Yamato se voyaient presque tout les jours, même si ils étaient presque toujours en compagnie des membres des Teenage Wolfes. Les musiciens avaient d'ailleurs bien accueilli ce nouveau 'membre', même Istu, pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point il pouvait être jaloux envers Matt. On était désormais samedi, et comme désormais tout les jours Jyou avait assisté à la répétition de Yamato, pourtant son esprit était ailleurs. Durant cette semaine, il était devenu très proche du jeune homme blond, il avait au hasard des conversations entendu aussi deux ou trois trucs lui permettant d'espérer que Yamato soit porté vers la gent masculine. En fait c'est ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur, il l'avait apprécié dès le Digimonde, et ce sentiment avait grandi au fils des années et surtout des derniers jours en quelque chose de bien plus profond. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé que ce soir serait le soir où il serait fixé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment.

Lorsqu'Akemi et les autres musiciens partirent en boite, il se retrouva seul avec Yamato, le moment était venu. Ils étaient tous les deux sur la route de l'appartement de Matt, au milieu du parc puisque c'était un raccourci.

Jyou s'était décidé à poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis quelques temps déjà et qui scellerait peut-être son destin. Il était très nerveux, et Yamato le remarqua.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Jyou ?"

"Euh…dis-moi, je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?"

"Vas-y toujours, je déciderais si je veux bien y répondre."

Il inspira profondément, et décida de se lancer, maintenant ou jamais se dit-il.

"Voilà, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite amie…Je veux dire, tu es plutôt beau…euh, tu es la vedette d'un groupe de rock, toutes les filles te courent après et tu es seul…"

"Je suis gay."

"Hein ?!?" Jyou s'étrangla presque à l'annonce de Yamato, cette réponse lui faisait plaisir, mais elle avait été si soudaine.

"Et…tu le dis comme ça ?"

"Bien oui, ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai accepté depuis longtemps ce que je suis, je n'ai pas besoin d'enjoliver la vérité quand on me le demande."

"Vu comme ça…Et tu as…euh…un petit ami ?"

"Non, j'ai eu quelques histoires, mais rien de très sérieux, je suis un pauvre chanteur solitaire."

Le garçon à lunettes fut complètement chaviré par l'incroyable sourire que lui lança le blond. Comment ne pouvait-on pas être profondément amoureux de cet être si beau et si parfait. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer à cette idée, mais pourtant s'était vrai, Yamato était la plus belle créature qu'il avait jamais vu. Il se mit à réfléchir quelques instants alors que celui qu'il aimait en cachette lui lançait des regards interrogateurs. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre, Yamato était gay comme lui, et libre comme lui, il le rejetterait peut-être, mais il ne se moquerait pas de lui.

"Euh, Yamato…Tu vois, je…je crois que je t'aime beaucoup…en fait, je t'admire en secret depuis pas mal de temps déjà…et enfin, je voudrais savoir si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi"

"Ecoutes Jyou, je ne sais pas si cela marchera entre nous…"

"C'est pas grave, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Ahahahahahhahahaha"

"…Mais je veux bien essayer."

Le futur médecin cru que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, Yamato acceptait de sortir avec lui, Jyou Kido. Yamato Ishida allait sortir avec lui, il était au paradis. Il ne réalisait toujours pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sourire de Yamato, son visage était rayonnant. Il fut à cet instant décidé à tout faire ce qui était en son possible pour que leur histoire fonctionne.

"Yamato…je peux t'embrasser ?"

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui troubla et attrista un peu Jyou. Puis celui ci sentit deux bras fins qui s'enlacèrent autours de son cou et des lèvres d'une douceur et d'une fraîcheur incroyable se posèrent telles un papillon sur ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux. Yamato était en train de l'embrasser, c'est comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et l'engloutissait. C'était l'expérience la plus extraordinaire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de vivre. Lorsque les lèvres de la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il connaissait quittèrent les siennes, il ne put que sourire d'une oreille à l'autre comme un idiot. Se sentant encore plus idiot lorsque Yamato rigola doucement en inclinant la tête pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux de son nouveau petit ami. Jyou rougit comme un malade.

"A demain Jyou" Dit un Yamato toujours amusé par les réactions de son ami, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

"Au revoir Yama" Tenta d'articuler un garçon décidément sous le charme du blond. Lorsque celui ci fut hors de vue, il porta sa main à sa joue et sourit de plus belle. Yamato et lui sortait ensemble !!

***

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, après avoir accepté les avances de Jyou, Yamato était parti rentrer chez lui seul, d'habitude il faisait la route avec Jyou, mais aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. De toutes façons, son ami étudiant était sur son petit nuage et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était éclipsait.

Désormais, il sortait avec Jyou Kido, étudiant en médecine, un ami d'enfance rencontré lors d'un camp de vacances alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans. C'était étrange, mais quand il repensait au regard de son nouveau flirt après qu'il l'ait embrassé, il se dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il aimait beaucoup Jyou, il avait appris à vraiment le connaître durant cette semaine qui avait suivie son dernier concert et il s'était vu penser à lui de plus en plus souvent quand les cours étaient trop ennuyants pour être suivi. Il était tombé sous le charme…'C'est les gars du groupe qui feront une drôle de tête quand ils apprendront la nouvelle. Même si je crois qu'à part Istu, ils étaient déjà tous convaincu que ça finirait comme ça dès le début…Hum, je me demande quel genre de sous-vêtements il porte.' La pensée le fit rougir, il était aussi pervers que ses amis, il sortait depuis dix minutes avec le garçon à lunette qu'il se demandait déjà comment cela pourrait être au lit. Il préféra rentrer dormir et continuer ces fantaisies en rêves.


	2. chapitre2

Bon, la dernière fois, j'ai coupé un peu n'importe où, mais cette fois, attention, attention. Bon, je n' ai toujours pas de droits sur Digimon, ils appartiennent à leur créateur Akiyoshi Hongo (ou du moins c'est ce qui est écrit sur mes DVDs) et à TOEI Animation. Les musiciens du groupe de Matt: Akemi, Istu, Gendo et Tetsuya sont toujours à Empress of the Eclipse qui fait des supers fics.

Bon, passons à de l'auto-promo, si vous voulez bien rigoler, allez lire ma fic Shun&Ikki sur StS !!

Allez, voici la fic!

****

Une simple histoire

Partie2

Les rêves de Yamato furent plus que torrides, et il se demanda à son réveil ce que penserait son nouveau petit ami s'il connaissait la moitié de ses fantasmes. Mais mieux valait ne pas effrayer le jeune homme à lunettes, il serait temps bien assez tôt de passer à quelque chose de plus intime. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone, qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner à cette heure, il n'était que…

"Ouah!! Déjà 14 heures!!", il avait dormi plus qu'il ne le pensait en fin de compte.

Il trouva son chemin vers le téléphone et décrocha.

"Allô?" 

"Allô, Matt?" fit la voix au bout du fil.

"Eh, Jyou, comment va mon étudiant en médecine préféré?"

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il été persuadé que son ami s'était mis à rougir plus que de raison, peut-être se demandait-il si ce qui s'était passé la veille était bien réel ou pas.

"Euh…Ca va…Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, comme tu m'as pas appelé et je me demandé si…"

"Du calme, je viens de me réveiller, cela aurait été difficile de te téléphoner avant, et puis tu as été présent dans mes rêves" répondit-il avec un sourire un peu malicieux.

"Ah, euh…vraiment…euh je veux dire…c'était quoi comme rêve?"

Yamato se mit à rire à gorge déployée devant les hésitations de son 'homme', c'était vraiment trop comique. Jyou était quelqu'un d'assez peu sûr de lui et il avait besoin d'être rassuré, mais il ne pouvait que rire, il tenta quand même de reprendre son calme.

"C'était un rêve très agréable…Jyou ça va??" A l'autre bout, Jyou s'était à moitié étranglé par ce que Matt venait de dire. Il avait atteint également une nouvelle teinte de rouge, à croire que le cramoisi était sa nouvelle couleur de peau. D'un autre coté, il avait un sourire de trois kilomètres de large peint sur ses lèvres, Yamato était toujours sérieux quand à leur relation. 

"Euh, Matt, tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir aujourd'hui?"

"Arg, peux pas, révisions à faire, mais dans la semaine pas de problèmes, euh, pourquoi pas mardi soir, j'ai pas répète." 

"D'accord, va pour mardi, mais ça va être dur de ne pas te voir d'ici là."

"Je sais, on ne peux pas se passer de moi, allez, je t'embrasse."

Jyou était amusant, Yamato n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps, même quand il pensait à Tai cela lui faisait moins mal, était-il sur la voie de la guérison…Non, il ne le pensait pas, mais sur la voie de l'acceptation, c'était certain.

***

Le lundi arriva bien trop tôt pour Yamato, il aimait bien traînarder au lit. En plus il s'était souvenu à minuit de ses révisions…Du coup, il avait eu encore plus de mal que d'habitude pour se réveiller. Comme s'était devenue l'habitude maintenant, il fut rejoint sur la route par Akemi. Ce dernier semblait bien plus reposé que lui.

"T'as l'air en forme ce matin!"

"Tu crois pas si bien dire, j'ai dormi non-stop dimanche et cette nuit, j'ai jamais été aussi frais de ma vie, c'est une sensation assez agréable je dois dire!!"

"Et t'as eu le temps de réviser au milieu de cette activité débordante?"

"Réviser quoi?"

"Maths"

"Maths…Oh Merde, le DS…Bon, ben finalement c'est comme quand je viens le lundi matin à peine remis d'une cuite…ca sert à rien de dormir!!"

"Ahahahahahah, toujours égal à toi même!!!"

"Ouais ouais, ça va. Et avec Jyou?"

Le sourire d'Akemi ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il avait décidé d'ennuyer Yamato, mais il ne s'attendit pas à la suite.

"On est ensemble depuis samedi soir"

"Alors tu vas essayer de le draguer….Hein, attends un peu, vous êtes ensembles????"

"Ben quoi, c'est bien ce que tu me conseillais"

"Hum, j'aurais du tirer un coup avant…"

"Akemi!!! C'est de mon copain que tu parles!!!!!"

"Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis le passé, je sais 'pas touche aux conquêtes de Yamato', c'est dans le règlement du groupe…Je me rattraperez avec Taichi, ça te fais rien?"

"Comme tu veux"

Ils continuèrent leur petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'au lycée, Akemi taquinant Yamato sur sa nouvelle relation de couple, et Yamato taquinant Akemi sur les résultats minables qu'il allait obtenir au test du matin.

Une fois arrivé, Yamato eut deux choix, allez rejoindre son groupe en attendant la sonnerie, ou allez voir ses amis digisauveurs, c'est à dire Izzy collé à son ordi, et Tai et Sora collé l'un à l'autre. Il opta pour le groupe, en plus il pourrait leur annoncer qu'il était officiellement casé. Akemi l'avait devancé et était déjà en train de déconner avec les autres musicos. 

"Et les gars, Matt a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!!"

"C'est quoi???"

"Merci Akemi de me forcer la main comme ça, j'ai l'impression que ça pourra pas attendre…"

"Tu veux que je leur dise à ta place?"

Yamato regarda Istu étrangement, était-il au courant? Une chose est sûre, le garçon brun pour le moment, avait l'air très sûr de lui.

"Ah, et c'est quoi, que je vois si c'est la même que moi"

"Et bien, tu vas leur annoncer que tu as décidé de me demander en mariage et bien sûr je suis d'accord!!"

"On en apprend tout les jours…Mais désolé pour toi Istu, ce que je voulais vous annoncer c'est que je sors avec Jyou."

Tetsuya et Gendo vinrent le féliciter, et lui apporter leur soutient en lui disant à quel point ils appréciaient le jeune étudiant. Pour Istu se fut plus dur. Il fondit en larmes. Avec Istu on ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux ou pas, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il était réellement accroché à Yamato et qu'il avait du mal à admettre que le premier venu le lui prenne. Encore quelqu'un dont il était amoureux depuis longtemps, oui, mais là c'était trop pour lui, et il explosa.

"Mais, je croyais que c'était pas sérieux!!!"

"Je sais, mais j'ai changé d'avis…"

"Et puis il a les cheveux bleus!!! Tu m'as dit que t'aimais que les bruns!!!!"

"C'est vrai, mais les cheveux bleus ça a aussi son charme…Allez arrêtes de pleurer, je le vaut pas."

Il prit le petit brun hirsute dans ses bras pour le calmer. C'était la moindre des choses à faire. Il savait qu'Istu redeviendrait lui-même bien assez tôt, mais en attendant c'était un petit garçon au cœur brisé qu'il tenait.

De l'autre coté de la cour les digisauveurs n'avaient pas perdus une miette des excentricités du groupe de Matt.

***

Taichi regarda Yamato et Akemi arriver ensembles. Ils arrivaient toujours ensembles depuis un moment, en fait au plus loin qu'il pouvait remonter, c'était depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Sora. Au fond de lui, il se sentait un peu exclu de la vie de Yamato. En fait le blond n'avait été son ami que quand il était libre pour lui. Maintenant qu'il sortait avec une fille, il n'était plus assez disponible, alors il le laissait tomber. 

"Et il se disait mon ami," marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Sora et Izzy le regardèrent un peu surpris, ils n'étaient pas habitués à entendre Taichi parler tout seul, même s'ils n'avaient pas compris un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Qu'est ce que tu disais Tai?" Lui demanda la jeune fille rousse.

"Oh, je me demandait si aujourd'hui M. Yamato 'Je suis trop cool pour vous' Ishida allait daigner nous faire l'honneur de sa présence."

La tête rouge de Koushiro se souleva à peine de son ordinateur pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

"C'est vrai qu'on le voit plus beaucoup, enfin je l'ai croisé la semaine dernière avec Jyou, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre."

"Ouais, il m'avait dit qu'il devait le voir après son dernier concert. Il a du trouver que c'était plus enrichissant de traîner avec un étudiant qu'avec des lycéens, ce M. 'Vous ne valez rien comparé à moi'."

"T'es peut-être un peu méchant avec lui Tai, Jyou est un de nos amis, n'est-ce pas Izzy?"

"Hum hum"

Taichi était tout de même énervé, il continua de regarder l'échange entre Matt et 'ses amis', il y avait l'air d'avoir pas mal d'agitation. Les autres gars semblaient féliciter Matt après avoir eu du mal à croire une nouvelle.

"J'me demande ce qu'ils font."

"Ch'ais pas trop Tai, on dirait que Yamato leur a annoncer quelque chose…Quoi…" Répondit la rouquine.

"Peut-être qu'il a une nouvelle copine," tenta l'accro de l'ordinateur.

"Quoi??? Et il le dirait à EUX avant MOI" s'exclama Taichi en pointant le groupe du doigt.

"Ben ouais"

"Mais Izzy, JE suis le meilleur ami de Matt!!!!"

"Faut croire que c'est plus le cas."

Le moral du brun baissait de plus en plus, il était son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi ne pas lui annoncer en premier s'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Il était le premier qu'il avait été voir quand Sora avait accepté d'être sa petite amie. 

"…tu n'as cas l'inviter ce week-end."

"Pardon, tu disais Sora?"

"Je disais que si tes conversations de meilleur ami avec Matt te manquaient, tu n'avais qu'à l'inviter ce week-end, de toute façon, je dois aller voir ma grand-mère avec mes parents."

"C'est pas bête!!! Oui, je vais faire ça!!!! Eh, qu'est ce qu'ils font???" 

Istu venait de se mettre à pleurer, et était désormais dans les bras de Matt. Le cœur de Tai se serra sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Etait-ce le fait de voir quelqu'un d'autre avec lequel Yamato se comportait comme un 'meilleur ami' ou bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans les bras de Matt. C'était très perturbant, en tout les cas, même s'il ne connaissait pas la raison exacte de son malaise, il était bien présent.

***

La matinée et son devoir surveillé de mathématiques se passa assez bien pour Matt, vu la tête d'Akemi, il était clair que cela avait été raté dans les grandes mesures, les autres Teenage Wolfes n'ayant pas cours avec eux, avez encore quelques heures pour se préparer même si d'après les dire de Gendo, Istu avait mystérieusement disparu après la révélation du matin. Cela inquiéta un peu Matt qui se sentait coupable de cette situation. Mais d'un autre coté un peu de calme sans Istu était toujours une bonne chose à prendre, surtout pour lui que le garçon à la couleur de cheveux changeante, bien que brune depuis plus d'un mois, poursuivait avec assiduité. Il décida donc d'aller demander à Tai et Sora comment s'était passé le test pour eux.

"Ca s'est bien passé ?"

"Oui, pas mal" répondit la jeune fille.

"Bof, tu sais bien que je suis nul en géométrie !!" se lamenta Tai, "Je vois rien dans l'espace…"

"C'est parce que tu es trop terre à terre" plaisanta le blond.

"Je préfère même pas penser à ce que tu entends par là…"

Matt fit tout à coup un bond d'une trentaine de centimètres lorsqu'Akemi vint lui attraper les épaules par derrière.

"Alors, encore une dispute d'amoureux entre vous d'eux" lança-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Le regard idiot de Tai et sa légère, très légère rougeur, furent la plus belle récompense qu'il pouvait espérer. Mais Akemi était incapable de réfléchir à se qu'il racontait quand il tenait quelque chose. Il continua donc sur sa lancée.

"Ah, non c'est vrai que maintenant Matt est pris…pauvre Istu, ça lui a brisé le cœur, et toi Yagami, ça te dérange pas trop?"

Pendant que Matt était en train de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche, Taichi était toujours déconnecté de la réalité. En quoi ça le gênait si Matt avait une petite amie ?? En fait l'idée le dérangeait, mais il n'était pas près à l'admettre.

"Si tu veux, goûter à ce genre d'expérience, moi je suis partant, je suis pas aussi doué que Matt pour ça, mais on s'est jamais plaint, et les filles en redemandent."

"Akemi, tu n'es qu'un sale pervers à l'esprit plutôt mal tourné" lui dit Sora. 

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre cette conversation, comme tous les élèves encore présent dans la classe et le couloir vu que la voix d'Akemi portait loin, et avait trouvé qu'il valait mieux venir sauver son fiancé de ses propositions douteuses. C'était une chose d'insinuer que Matt aime les garçons, elle en était persuadé aussi, mais que Taichi puisse en avoir envie aussi, il ne fallait pas abuser.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, mais tu peux venir aussi si tu veux."

"Je….T-Tu…Argg!!!"

"Je prends ça pour un oui."

Non, décidément on ne pouvait pas discuter avec Akemi. Tai s'était prudemment éloigné, la tournure des événements ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il se rapprocha de Matt. Ce dernier avait un visage indéchiffrable. Est-ce qu'il était mort de honte par les propos de son ami, est-ce qu'il s'en fichait royalement, impossible à dire. Taichi s'apprêtait à lui demander, lorsqu'il sortit la tête haute comme nullement affecté de la salle.

***

A l'heure du déjeuner, Matt pris la décision d'aller manger avec ses amis digisauveurs. Il s'assit à coté de Tai qui était en face de Sora à coté de laquelle était Izzy et son fameux portable jaune. L'ambiance était un peu tendue, les révélations d'Akemi le matin avaient un peu dérangées Sora et Taichi, car ils ne savaient pas comment les prendre. 

"Dis moi Yamato, Akemi est un de tes amis, il était sérieux ce matin?"

"Sur quoi Sora?"

"Ben tout.."

"Pour Tai et moi, non, pour une partie à trois…J'en ai bien peur."

Taichi recracha presque tout ce qu'il venait de boire et s'étouffa à moitié.

"Comment ça il est sérieux la dessus??? Et pour moi aussi???"

"Ben ça serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait ça. Et oui, si tu ne fais pas attention il essayera de t'attirer dans son lit."

"Il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps avant de toucher à mon petit ami!!"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il se gênera Sora…Vous ne connaissez pas Akemi."

"J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose," répondit Koushiro en levant à peine les yeux de son écran.

Ils finirent par parler de choses plus agréables, à savoir le Digimonde, et ce qu'ils s'en rappelaient. C'est à ce moment que Gendo vint en courant vers Yamato. Il était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru à travers toute l'école.

"Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Gendo? T'as l'air bien à plat."

"Matt, t'as pas vu Istu ?"

"Non, pas depuis ce matin, pourquoi ?"

"Et bien, on ne sait pas où il est. Il est partit peu de temps avant le début des cours, et on ne l'a pas revu depuis, je commence à m'inquiéter, il était vraiment pas bien ce matin."

"Humm…Je sais mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?"

"Bah, c'est pas de ta faute, mais ça lui a fait un sacré choc. Il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait, il était vraiment persuadé de sort…euh tu vois ce que je veux dire", se reprit rapidement Gendo en se souvenant de la présence des amis de Matt et que celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'ils connaissent son petit secret.

C'est finalement Koushiro qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les deux musiciens. 

"Eh, c'est pas Istu là-bas?"

Gendo et Yamato se retournèrent vers la direction pointée du doigt par le génie rouge. Leurs mâchoires tombèrent presque au sol. C'était bien Istu qui arrivait vers eux, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils voyaient.

"C'est pas vrai…Il a fait ça…" Yamato était tout à coup assez énervé, et ni Taichi ni Sora ni Koushiro ne savaient pourquoi.

Yamato se leva et fonça vers Istu, il l'attrapa par le col et le secoua fortement.

A suivre…

Vous avez vu ce cliffhanger!! Si vous savez ce qu'a fait Istu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Chez vous indice, j'en ai laissé dans le récit. ^__^

Carine^^


	3. chapitre3

Voici enfin le chapitre 3!! Bon, j'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus les chapitres sont courts…Dans un sens, c'est mieux que de ne pas les avoir ^^ 

Alors, j'ai enfin décidé que ce serait un Yamajyou et un Taito. Je trouve ça plus cohérent avec les vrais sentiments de Yamato. Dans sa relation avec Jyou, il prend, alors qu'avec Taichi il donnera…Oui, ça n'a aucun intérêt pour ce chapitre et je vous ai spoilé pour la suite ? Bah, vous n'avez qu'à pas lire les blablas d'auteurs au début des chapitres. 

Sinon, Je veux au moins une review sur ma fic 'Shun&Ikki' si vous voulez la suite de celle-ci!! 

Yamato: T'oseras pas. 

Carine: C'est ce qu'on verra!! 

Yamato: Je te dis que non. 

Carine: Chut, ils sont pas censés le savoir. 

Yamato: Ok…Je vous ordonne d'aller reviewver sa fic sur Sts et d'aller visiter son site!! 

Carine: On est né pour s'entendre ^^ 

Bon, trêves de plaisanteries, la fic avec la réponse à la question que vous vous êtes tous posé, qu'a donc fait Istu…Comme si c'était pas évident. 

Carine^^   
  


****

Une simple histoire 

Partie3

  


"Non, mais tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça??? Les gars étaient morts d'inquiétude et toi…toi tu étais tout simplement en train de faire CA ???" 

Istu se dégagea. Certes il aimait quand Yamato le tenait, mais pas comme ça. En plus il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien le choquer. Il était juste allé chez le coiffeur, OK, ça lui était venu comme ça d'un coup et il y était allé pendant les cours, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver. 

"Je vois pas où est le problème. Je pensais que tu aimais bien le bleu." 

En effet, la chevelure hérisson brun d'Istu, était devenue une chevelure hérisson bleu, et bien entendu, parmi toutes les gammes de bleus possibles, il avait choisi la couleur bleu sombre des cheveux de Jyou. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, avant il avait cette couleur chocolat comme Taichi. Il le croyait donc si volage que ça. Qu'il suffisait qu'il ait la même couleur de cheveux que celui qu'il aimait pour qu'il l'aime lui. 

"Tu as donc une si faible opinion de moi ???" 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Matt?" 

"Qu'il suffit de leur ressembler pour que je m'intéresse à toi ?" 

"Je…Non, ce n'est pas ça…c'est que…" 

"Je quoi?" 

"Je pensais que comme ça, tu me remarquerais peut-être…Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, alors peut-être que si je leur ressemblais, tu daignerais poser les yeux sur moi." 

Istu c'était remis à pleurer. Matt ne l'avait jamais vu autant pleurer. D'habitude, il lui sautait dessus à la première occasion, il disais partout qu'ils étaient ensembles et lui proposait une vingtaine de fois par jour de coucher avec lui. Et depuis ce matin, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il craquait, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si cela se passait comme ça. Après tout, il avait également beaucoup pleurer quand il avait appris que celui qu'il aimait, ne l'aimait pas en retour, et il était passé à autre chose. Istu aussi y parviendrait. 

"Chuuuut…Pleures pas. Ca sert à rien, et on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans le futur." 

A l'écoute de ces paroles, le visage du jeune musicien s'illumina, et son sourire revint. 

"Ca veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire?" 

"Euh…" 

"Ca veut dire que tu vas plaquer ce Jyou et sortir avec moi??" 

"Hein?" 

"Moi aussi je t'aime Matt, et je savais qu'un amour aussi fort que le notre résisterait à de petites infidélités." 

Sur ce, il se jeta dans les bras de Matt et tenta de l'embrasser. Malheureusement pour lui, Yamato était plus rapide, et il le repoussa à temps. Istu se retrouva donc à embrasser passionnément sa main devant une cour de récrée complètement hilare. 

"Non, mais c'est pas vrai!!!! Je m'inquiète pour toi, j'essaye de te remonter le moral, et c'était de la comédie???" 

"Mais Matt !" 

"Y'a pas de MAIS, je ne veux plus te parler !!!" 

Et il repartit chercher son sac en fulminant avant de rejoindre l'intérieur des bâtiments. 

***

De l'autre coté de la cour, une fois de plus, les digisauveurs, ou du moins trois d'entre eux avaient observé les frasques de Matt. Cela devait être la suite de ce matin, puisque cela mettait en jeu Matt et Istu, ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui était derrière tout ce remue-ménage, mais les deux musiciens semblaient être au centre de cette histoire. Tout à coup Sora s'extasia. 

"Là!!! Regardez, j'avais raison, Matt et Istu sont ensembles, il essaye de l'embrasser!!" 

"Moi, j'ai l'impression que Istu tente d'embrasser Matt, mais que ce dernier tente de s'en dépêtrer." 

"Moi, je te dis qu'ils sont tous les deux gays!" 

Gendo qui était resté avec eux, s'étouffa à moitié. Oups, cette fille était perspicace. Bon, pas avec Istu, mais ce pauvre Matt ne pourrait plus garder sa sexualité secrète bien longtemps. Il essaya quand même de venir en aide à son ami. 

"Istu est toujours comme ça, Matt n'arrête pas de le remettre à sa place, mais ça marche jamais. C'est à croire qu'il a parié avec quelqu'un qu'il pourrait séduire Yamato." 

"Ah, tu vois c'est encore un pari!!" 

"Tai, ne soit pas si naïf. Tu le dis toi même: ENCORE un pari. Ca fait tout de même beaucoup de pari mettant en scène Istu et Matt dans des situations douteuses. N'est-ce pas Gendo? Gendo??" 

Le dit membre des prestigieux Teenage Wolfes s'était rapidement éclipsé lorsque la situation avait commencé à lui échapper. Il laissa donc trois amis complètement dubitatifs sur cette sortie précipitée et pleins d'interrogations sur ce dont ils parlaient. 

"J'ai raison, il a préféré s'éclipser que de répondre." 

"Ou alors il a pensé que tu était folle." 

"Merci Koushiro pour cette splendide opinion que tu as de moi!!" 

"Bon, ben je vais essayer de parler à Matt. A plus les gars!" 

Voilà comment Taichi, s'éloigna d'une conversation dont il n'aimait pas la tournure. Sora persistait à croire que Yamato était homo, mais il était son meilleur ami. Il le saurait si c'était vrai? Non? D'un autre coté, s'il était homo lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il le dirait à Matt. Pour deux raisons en fait. La première, pour ne pas briser leur amitié, la seconde, parce que s'il l'était, il serait sûrement amoureux de Matt. Arg, non voilà qu'il racontait encore n'importe quoi!! 

Plutôt que de s'imaginer dans des situations invraisemblables, il décida de suivre les conseils de Sora et de demander à Matt de rester chez lui ce week-end. Il aurait certainement l'occasion de lui parler et de résoudre tous ces mystères. Oui, sa décision était prise. 

***

Ce soir-là, à la sortie des cours, Taichi arrêta Yamato avant qu'il n'aille à sa répétition. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris par cette action, Tai et lui n'avait plus beaucoup l'occasion de se parler, et ça ne semblait pas déranger le garçon brun. 

"Hey Matt, Sora va voir sa famille ce week-end, alors je me demandais si tu voulais venir chez moi pour la nuit." 

"Désolé Tai, je dois voir Jyou ce week-end" 

"Tu es toujours ou en train de répéter, ou avec Jyou…On dirait que tu n'as plus de temps pour moi !" 

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Sora semble plus importante à tes yeux que notre amitié." 

"Mais…Ce n'est pas la même chose du tout, Sora est ma petite amie !!" 

"Je ne vois pas la différence" 

"Mais enfin Yama…" 

"Ecoutes Taichi, depuis que tu sors avec Sora, tu n'as plus le temps de discuter avec moi, on ne fait plus la route ensemble, on ne travaille plus ensemble le week-end, bref, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Et parce que SORA n'est pas là cette fois-ci, tu viens vers moi et tu oses me dire à moi que je te néglige en tant qu'ami parce que je passe un peu de temps avec des gens qui apprécient MA présence. C'est trop fort. Avant d'accuser les autres, Yagami, pense un peu à ton comportement ! Sur ce excuses-moi, mais je dois aller répéter." 

Le jeune musicien partit en fulminant, comment osait-il lui faire une scène, c'est lui qui l'avait laissé tomber, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec Tai lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Sora. Et maintenant qu'il s'était fait une raison et qu'il sortait avec Jyou, il venait lui reprocher de ne pas passer de temps avec lui. Il sentait que la répétition n'allait pas vraiment être bonne aujourd'hui, il était trop énervé pour cela. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir un jeune homme avec une impressionnante masse de cheveux bruns qui le regardait partir tristement, presque mélancoliquement. 

"Mais Matt, tu me manques juste…Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. Et je sais que c'est entièrement de ma faute…si seulement tu savais." 

Voilà, il avait tout gagné. Yamato n'allait pas venir chez lui ce week-end, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'il se passait avec Istu, et en plus ils s'étaient disputés. Mais pourquoi il avait était lui parler de Jyou…Parce que cela l'avait énervé qu'il préfère voir Jyou plutôt que lui…Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une. Il voulait se réconcilier avec lui, et remettre leur amitié à plat, et il avait tout gâché. 

***

Et encore une fois, Yamato était énervé pour sa répétition. Quand pourrait-il en avoir une dans de bonnes conditions, à rajouter à cela qu'Istu serait là à arborer sa coiffure 'J'essaye de ressembler au petit copain de Matt', pourquoi lui? Méritait-il tout ça? Sur ces interrogations profondes il ouvrit la porte du local où ils répétaient. 

C'était une ancienne salle de musique du lycée, un peu à l'écart des autres bâtiments, autrefois austère, elle avait littéralement changée de visage avec l'arrivée de cinq jeunes chiens fous, ou plutôt loups fous, dans son sein. Exit les murs gris et le tableau noir, enfin pas le tableau très pratique pour écrire de nouveaux passages qui pouvaient leur venir à l'esprit. Mais désormais, les murs étaient recouverts de divers posters, ainsi que les quelques articles qui étaient parus sur eux. 

En voyant ses amis assis avec leurs instruments, Yamato se souvint de leur début. Il avait appris à jouer de la basse à son retour du Digimonde. Il avait toujours aimé la musique, mais l'harmonica ne lui permettait plus de s'épanouir pleinement, alors il avait pensé à la guitare, et finalement avait craqué pour la ligne épurée d'une belle basse flamboyante dans un magasin de musique. Il était venu au chant naturellement lorsqu'il en eu assez de se demander ce que cela donnerait d'écrire des paroles sur ses compositions. 

Une fois au lycée, il vit une petite annonce pour un groupe qui se montait. La première fois qu'il vit ce qui deviendraient ses partenaires dans le groupe, il eut envie de s'enfuir. Deux d'entre eux paraissaient normaux, un troisième avec une couleur de cheveux bizarre et une coupe non moins étonnante, pour ne pas dire plus était en train d'assister à un espèce de show au milieu de la pièce. Le dernier garçon, Akemi, mais il ne le sut que plus tard, était en train de se déhancher à moitié nu, sous leurs regards perplexes. Yamato voulu partir discrètement, mais fut alors remarqué par le garçon 'aux drôles de cheveux' comme il l'avait nommé mentalement. Ce dernier lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'envoyant par terre. En relevant la tête il vit une paire d'yeux avec un percing dans le sourcil gauche, et un grand sourire, et une simple phrase. 

"Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?" 

C'était sa rencontre avec Istu, il fut sauvé de cette étreinte démoniaque par Gendo et Toshiki avant d'entendre la contre-attaque d'Akemi. 

"Il est trop beau pour toi Istu, moi c'est Akemi, tu veux coucher avec moi?" 

Voilà comment Gendo, Toshiki, Akemi et Istu, avec un petit bémol pour ce dernier, devinrent ses meilleurs amis. Bien plus que les digisauveurs qu'il ne voyait plus trop. Ils firent les quatre cent coups ensembles, l'alcool, la drogue et puis les virées pour le sexe. Et aujourd'hui, en les regardant, il eu envie de les tuer si un d'eux commençait à se plaindre de son humeur. Les amis étaient faits pour ça. 

***

C'est Toshiki qui l'accueillit le premier, il remarqua immédiatement l'air renfrogné de son bassiste et décida de ne pas trop le pousser sur la nouvelle coiffure d'Istu. 

"Alors Matt, ça va ?" 

"Oh, ça pourrait pas aller mieux. D'abord le contrôle de Maths, puis la nouvelle coupe d'Istu, et pour finir en beauté, je me suis engueulé avec Taichi." 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" 

"Bof, pas grand chose, il me reproche de trop voir Jyou, alors je lui ai dit qu'il voyait trop Sora et on…" 

"Tension sexuelle, je comprends." 

"Akemi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??" 

Akemi avait vraiment la fâcheuse habitude de tout ramener au sexe. Le pire c'est que toutes ses explications pouvaient tenir le coup si on suivait son raisonnement. Enfin, cette fois, Matt ne voyait pas trop le rapport. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et dans celles des autres par la même occasion, car ils étaient tous aussi perdus que Yamato, il s'expliqua. 

"Ben oui, ça fait trop longtemps que t'as pas pris ton pied, et du coup tu t'énerves pour un rien. Et cette tension que tu as créé avec Jyou, tu la passes sur Taichi, c'est pas plus compliqué." 

"J'trouve pas ça très clair, mais c'est sur que je suis un peu en manque de ce coté. Mais je ne peux pas le faire tout de suite avec Jyou, pour qui me prendra-t-il si je lui saute dessus alors que l'on ne sort ensemble que depuis trois jours…" 

"Il verra ta vraie nature." 

"Et tu trouves ça drôle ?" 

"Ben ouais ! Sinon, t'as qu'à faire comme avant, et prendre quelqu'un au hasard dans la rue." 

"Et je vais passer pour un salaud…En plus je n'ai jamais pris personne au hasard dans la rue !!" 

"Moi, j'ai une solution…" 

Matt et les autres se retournèrent vers Istu, et quand Yamato vit l'œillade outrageuse qu'il lui lança, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle était sa solution miracle. Et cette solution, il n'en voulait pas. 

"Non, Istu." 

"Mais j'ai rien dit !!" 

"Y'a des choses que t'as pas besoin de dire pour que je les comprenne." 

"C'est l'amour, c'est pour ça que tu me connaîs par cœur." 

"Penses ce que tu veux." 

Finalement, ils ne répétèrent pas beaucoup ce soir là. Yamato du passer son temps à repousser Istu, pendant que Gendo et Toshiki s'évertuaient à calmer Akemi parti dans ses grandes théories sur le 'sexe calmant naturel de l'homme'. 

***

Ce même soir, dans la maison des Yagami, l'ambiance était toute autre. Après le repas, Taichi s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour pouvoir penser calmement à sa prise de bec avec Yamato. Il avait été profondément blessé par les accusations du blond. Et au fond de lui, il sentait une pointe de jalousie envers ceux qui étaient les nouveaux meilleurs amis de Yamato. Parmi eux, il y avait bien sûr son groupe de rock. Akemi le gars bizarre qui vivait pas loin de chez lui, un gars à qui Yamato n'aurait même pas adressé la parole il y a quelques années. Toshiki et Gendo les inséparables, à ce demander s'ils n'étaient pas plus que des amis, et Istu, le gars coiffé n'importe comment qui depuis quelques jours se jetait sur Matt comme sur de la viande fraîche au milieu de tous les étudiants, le genre de personne que son Yama détestait. 

Son Yama…oui, son meilleur ami, enfin plus maintenant, car en plus du groupe, il y avait désormais Jyou qui était en liste pour ce poste. C'est cette pensée qui le faisait le plus souffrir, il connaissait Jyou depuis des années, et tout à coup il se sentait comme poignardé dans le dos par celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. De quel droit osait-il lui voler SON Yama ? 

Et pourquoi était-il si possessif envers Yamato tout à coup…   
  


A suivre… 


	4. chapitre4

Voici la suite de ma fic !! Oui, j'ai mis du temps pour écrire cette partie, mais j'ai été occupée à en écrire d'autre, alors forcément faut en mettre en stand by pendant ce temps. (Allez lire le chap. 5 de Shun&Ikki, je me suis surpassée dans la stupidité, oui je fais de la pub ^^, merci d'avoir été la reviewer d'ailleurs ! ) 

Tant que je suis dans les trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire, tu as raison manu-chan, quand j'y pense, mon histoire 'Dernière chanson' commence un peu comme la tienne, c'est dingue, j'avais même pas remarqué. On doit tous être inspiré par les mêmes choses, ou alors inconsciemment on reprend des idées qui nous ont plu. Quoi qu'il en soit continue ton histoire !! 

Bon, voici le chapitre en question. 

Carine ^^   
  
  
  
  


**Une simple histoire**

Partie 4 

  
  
  
  
  


La journée de Taichi Yagami s'annonçait sous de mauvais auspices. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil, du coup il avait juste eu le temps d'attraper une tartine en sortant de la douche avant de courir vers le lycée. Malgré sa vitesse de pointe d'attaquant, il ne serait jamais à l'heure pour son premier cours, qui s'avérait être Physique-Chimie. Il faut dire qu'après sa lamentable prestation en Maths de la veille, il avait tout intérêt à suivre correctement les cours dans les autres matières scientifiques. 

En arrivant en vue de l'établissement avec il faut bien l'avouer une bonne vingtaine de minutes de retard, il vit un groupe d'élèves qui traînait devant la grille. Au milieu de ces élèves, il ne put que remarquer la chevelure blonde de Yamato. 'Qu'est ce qu'il fait dehors, on a cours ensemble…' se demanda-t-il. 

"Oh Tai !!" Salua son ami d'un grand geste de la main. 

"Matt, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Dit-il encore essoufflé par son jogging forcé. 

"Le prof est malade, on a pas cours et comme on avait un trou après, je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa d'attendre pour te prévenir." L'informa le blond. 

"Et moi qui croyais être en retard, en fait j'étais en avance," répondit le brun avec un de ses habituels sourires idiots. 

"Euh, moi je rentre chez moi en attendant, tu veux venir ?" Lui demanda Yamato. 

"Oui !" Fit avec enthousiasme Taichi. 

Sur la route de l'immeuble de Matt, Tai ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux que leur dispute de la veille ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait fait changer Yamato d'avis, mais il en était vraiment content. Ils arrivèrent chez Matt au milieu d'éclats de rires, la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mauvaise que ça en fin de compte. 

Ils passèrent une partie de leur temps libre à discuter sur le canapé, et puis Taichi, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison se retrouva captivé par la manière dont les lèvres de Matt bougeaient quand celui-ci parlait. Il se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque phrase, le musicien ne faisait aucun geste pour le sortir de sa torpeur ou pour s'éloigner. 

Des yeux bruns rencontrèrent des yeux bleu glacier. D'un commun accord les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Tout à coup les lèvres de Taichi frôlèrent celle de Yamato. Elles se touchèrent une fois, puis deux, puis se soudèrent en un baiser passionné. C'est Taichi qui menait la danse, sa langue se glissant dans la bouche chaude et tendre de Matt. Durant ce temps, ses mains se firent plus hardies et se faufilèrent sous la chemise du blond qui gémissait de plaisir sous cette caresse. 

Les deux lycéens se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Dans les deux paires d'yeux, on pouvait lire les mêmes sentiments, du désir mélangé à une incroyable sensation d'amour. Ils restèrent comme cela, immobile pendant ce qui leur parut être une éternité. Puis ressentirent le désir de parler. 

"Tai…Je t'aime." 

"Moi aussi, je t'aime Yamato." 

"On va être en retard !" 

"Quoi ?" 

"Si tu restes là, tu va être en retard en cours !!"   
  


"Taichi, bouges-toi, ou tu seras en retard !!" 

Taichi ouvrit les yeux. Au lieu de plonger son regard dans l'océan qu'étaient les yeux de Yamato, il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère qui le secouait. 

"M'man ?" 

"Qui voulais-tu que se soit !! Dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard !" 

Il avait rêvé. C'est alors que son sang se glaça. Dans son rêve, il était avec Yamato. Woh wohw oh, c'était quoi ce rêve !!! Pourtant tout était si net dans son esprit. Le baiser en particulier, mais il n'avait jamais eu de baiser comme ça avec qui que ce soit, même pas Sora. Celui-ci était tellement passionné. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir le goût de Yamato sur sa langue…Yark, le goût de Yamato, encore une pensée bien singulière. Et pourtant, il avait aimé cette sensation. Et puis il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… 

D'accord, il n'y avait plus de raisons de se persuader du contraire. Lui, Taichi Yagami était amoureux de son meilleur ami Yamato Ishida. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant… 

*** 

Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce rêve pour le moins singulier. Taichi en avait eu d'autres depuis. Ils étaient plus ou moins érotiques, et ça le perturbait de plus en plus de fantasmer comme ça sur son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer dès que cela lui était possible. Et les disputes avec Sora ne faisaient que se multiplier. Il allait finir par devenir fou si la situation restait telle quelle. 

Ce petit manège avait bien évidemment était remarqué par certains de ses amis. C'est lui qui lui valait toutes ces engueulades avec sa petite amie. Et Yamato n'était pas resté insensible au fait d'être en permanence observé, surtout par Taichi. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas comment interpréter ces faits. 

En allant à sa répétition, le jeune chanteur soliste des Teenages Wolves, remarqua une fois encore Taichi qui l'épiait. Décidément, un truc n'allait pas avec son meilleur ami. Il entra dans la salle encore perdu dans ses pensées, du coup il ne vit pas venir l'attaque volante n°3 de Itsu. Et se retrouva au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, sa bouche goulûment recouverte par celle de son plus grand admirateur. 

"Mmmm, Itsu !!!!!!" 

"Oui ?" Fit l'intéressé d'une voix câline. 

"Tu faisais quoi ?" 

"Je te montrais mon amour." 

"Tu sais ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur tes preuves d'amour ?" 

"Oui, 'Itsu, pas de preuves d'amour'" répondit Itsu en imitant la voix de Matt. 

"Bien, et tu te souviens aussi de ce que j'avais promis de te faire si tu recommençais ?" Dit Matt. 

"Euh…" 

Avant qu'il n'approfondisse plus sa réponse, il reçut un coup de genoux savamment placé qui le laissa sur place une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il l'avait prévenu, si la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas sur son cerveau dérangé, peut-être que la manière forte aurait raison de ses pulsions. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa place à coté de l'ampli sous les regards compatissant des autres pour la pauvre victime de cette vengeance cruelle. 

"Merde, Matt, libères-toi de tes pulsions sexuelles avant qu'on ne puisse définitivement plus répéter !" 

"Tu vas pas recommencer avec les 'pulsions sexuelles' Akemi ?" 

"Il finit toujours par remettre ça sur le tapis, tu devrais le savoir" Fit Toshiki d'un ton défaitiste. 

"Hélas oui, je sais…" Se résigna Yamato. 

"Non mais c'est vrai, il passe son manque en envies castratrices sur Itsu !!" Se défendit Akemi. 

"Surtout que tu es complètement à coté de la plaque, je n'ai pas de tensions sexuelles." Fit le blond. 

"Toi, toi et Jyou ?" Demandèrent incrédules Gendo et Akemi en même temps.   
  


Il leur raconta alors sa soirée de la veille. Jyou et lui s'était retrouvé pour aller manger un morceau et s'étaient rendus chez lui car son père devait travailler toute le nuit. Ils avaient prévu que Jyou passe la nuit là. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, s'étaient beaucoup embrassés, même énormément et il avait décidé d'approfondir leur relation. Le jeune étudiant en médecine avait été tout d'abord choqué quand ses mains se firent plus pressentes, mais s'était abandonné sous la sensation délicieuse qu'elles lui procuraient. Rapidement Jyou si mit lui aussi à le caresser, c'était timide mais pas dénué de charme. 

Lorsqu'il sentit que le garçon aux cheveux bleus était aussi excité que lui, il décida de franchir le cap. Après certaines caresses bien étudiées pour le relaxer, il l'entraîna vers sa chambre dont il verrouilla la porte. C'est lui qui prit les opérations en mains, il défit les vêtements de l'étudiant et se fit plus direct. Leur soirée se termina dans des gémissements de peine mêlés de plaisir de la part de Jyou, et des grognements d'extase de sa part. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore en tenue d'Adam.   
  


"C'était toi le dominant…C'est la meilleure place." Commenta Akemi, le fait que Matt et Jyou étaient devenus intimes ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, ce qui l'intéressé c'est qui était au-dessus et qui était en dessous. Ce garçon était pathétique. 

"Moi, ça me gêne pas d'être dominé par Matt." Renchérit Itsu. 

"Itsu, quand tu parles d'un truc qui n'arrivera jamais, utilise le subjonctif s'il te plaît." Dit Yamato froidement. 

"Au fait, tu t'es remis de ta mésaventure Itsu ?" Demanda Toshiki. 

"Oui, j'ai l'habitude, Matt et moi avons une relation sado-maso." Renseigna l'intéressé. 

"Vaut mieux être sourd qu'entendre ça…" Se lamenta le jeune chanteur. 

"Je pensais t'avoir entendu dire que tu serais le uke quand tu rencontrerais la bonne personne." Dit Gendo. 

"A croire que Jyou n'est pas la bonne, ou alors tu te réserves pour Tai ?" Renchérit Toshiki. 

"Qui sait…" Fit stoïquement Yamato. 

*** 

Taichi avait décidé d'attendre la fin de la répétition pour parler à Matt. Pour cela il était resté assis sur le banc de l'autre coté de la cour. Il était trop loin pour être remarqué, mais il pouvait voir tous les mouvements autours du local. Une silhouette attira son regard du coté de la grille d'entrée. Il la connaissait. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans la lumière des lampadaires, il reconnut Jyou. Sa démarche, sa stature, sa couleur de cheveux, ses lunettes. Pas de doute, c'était Jyou. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ici celui-là," grommela-t-il dans ses dents. 

Il le suivit des yeux et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers le local de Matt. Il commença à s'énerver, il avait une très mauvaise intuition sur ce qui risquait de suivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devint très nerveux. C'est alors qu'il vit les Teenage Wolves sortirent de façon désordonnée du local. Ce qui le surpris fortement, c'est chacun d'eux s'arrêtait pour saluer Jyou. Depuis quand était-il devenu leur ami ? 

Les derniers à sortir furent Yamato et Itsu. Taichi remarqua alors qu'Itsu avait la même couleur de cheveux que Jyou, c'était étrange, pourquoi cette couleur…Itsu était encore accroché au bras de Yamato, celui-là, il devenait gênant. Jyou parut également légèrement irrité par cette situation et attrapa le jeune musicien par le col de sa chemise. 

"Oui, vas-y Jyou, montres lui qu'il a pas à toucher à Yamato !" Félicita Taichi de loin. 

Pourtant la suite fut assez dure à croire pour lui. Yamato l'avait gentiment arrêté en lui retenant le bras, et l'avait ensuite passé autours de sa taille. Ils avaient l'air de trouver ça normal. Taichi quant à lui sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus. Il lui sembla qu'il s'arrêta de battre et que son monde s'écroulait quand Yamato se mit à embrasser Jyou de façon très fougueuse sous les applaudissements général et sous les pleurs d'Itsu. 

"Non…Jyou et…Yamato…c'est pas possible !!!" Pleura Taichi. 

Ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules en longues rivières sur ses joues. SON Yama, sortait avec Jyou, c'était tout simplement impossible. Et pourtant tous les détails des quelques semaines écoulées lui revinrent en mémoire. Yamato toujours en train de rencontrer Jyou, leur dispute…Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour ne rien voir venir et avoir cru qu'il avait une chance. Quelle possibilité lui restait-il maintenant ?   
  


À suivre… 


	5. chapitre5

Ah, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette fabuleuse fic que vous aimez tant (j'ai bien le droit de me congratuler moi-même un peu ^^). Bon, j'espérais faire un chapitre un peu plus long, mais, si j'essaye d'allonger un peu, je ne sais pas quand vous aurez l'occasion de le lire, je n'ai plus trop le temps dernièrement. 

Bon, ce chapitre est partagé entre l'histoire de Yamato et celle de Taichi et puis une gentille Sora, quoi elle a pas besoin d'être diabolique quand même.   
  


****

Une Simple Histoire 

Partie 5

  
  
  


Après avoir été témoin de cette scène qui lui avait déchiré le cœur, Taichi était rentré chez lui comme un robot. Les larmes n'avaient pas déserté ses yeux, et s'il n'avait pas connu la route par cœur, il n'aurait sûrement jamais réussit à retrouver son chemin dans la nuit tombante d'Odaiba. Il pleura toute la soirée. Ni ses parents, ni Hikari ne réussirent à lui faire dire ce qu'il avait. Ils en conclurent qu'il avait du se disputer avec Sora, et que ça finirait par s'arranger tout seul. Il fini par s'endormir les yeux encore rougis par les pleurs. Il déciderait le lendemain sur le comportement à adopter. 

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant Taichi ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Yamato et Jyou en train de s'embrasser. Yamato en train d'embrasser un autre garçon, mais Matt était hétéro, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il était forcément hétéro. Il décida de confronter le blond. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement vu que pour une fois il n'était pas suivit comme son ombre par Akemi. 

"Yamato, je peux te parler" 

"Bien sûr Taichi." 

"Ecoutes, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je t'ai vu avec Jyou." 

"Et alors, ça te choque ?" 

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" 

"Dis quoi ?" 

"Que tu étais GAY !!!!" 

"Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé Taichi." 

"Mais pourquoi Jyou ?" 

"Pourquoi pas ?" 

Taichi avait vraiment du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. S'il lui avait demandé, il lui aurait dit qu'il était gay, et il ne semblait pas avoir plus de sentiments que ça pour Jyou. Peut-être avait-il une chance…C'est vrai, Yamato semblait triste depuis qu'il sortait avec Sora, il lui avait même reproché de ne plus lui consacré assez de temps. Alors, il prit une rapide décision, comme il le faisait toujours. 

"Parce que je t'aime." 

"Je…Tai !?!" 

Puis le champion de football se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fut alors impossible au musicien de le rattraper et de lui dire qu'il partageait ce sentiment avec lui. Mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Taichi l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de toute sa vie. C'est alors qu'il pensa à Jyou. Il allait lui briser le cœur s'il le quittait pour aller avec Taichi. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui alors que le garçon qu'il aimait vraiment l'aimait en retour. Pourquoi la vie était-elle toujours si compliquée. 

***

Yamato arriva en cours peu de temps après ces événements qui allaient changer sa vie radicalement. Il fallait qu'il aille trouver Tai, mais le problème était qu'il n'avait pas cours avec lui aujourd'hui. Il le verrait à l'heure du repas…et peut-être même à son casier avant la sonnerie s'il se dépêchait. Il le vit et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha en souriant gentiment, mais dès que Taichi le vit, il claqua sa porte et partit en évitant de regarder le blond. La partie s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue. 

Le reste de la matinée se déroula de la même façon, à chaque fois que Matt essayait de parler avec Taichi, ce dernier l'évitait. Il l'avait même surpris à faire des détours dans les couloirs juste pour ne pas le croiser. Comment allait-il faire pour confesser ses sentiments au brun, s'il n'arrivait pas à garder un contact visuel de plus de trente secondes. Au déjeuner. Au déjeuner ça devrait aller. Il attendit donc patiemment que l'heure du repas vienne à sonner. 

C'est le cœur serré mais en même temps plein d'espoir que le jeune musicien fit route vers le réfectoire. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'une fois arrivé, il se rendit compte que la table où était Taichi n'avait plus de place libre. L'avait-il fait exprès… Il se résigna donc et alla manger avec ses amis du groupe. Là il fut accueilli par un câlin d'Istu qui lui fit froid dans le dos et auquel il répondit par un coup de coude. 

"Mais Matt, tu m'a fait mal !!!" Se plaignit le jeune homme. 

"C'était le but" Répondit Yamato. 

"Dis donc, il suffise que je te laisse un matin tout seul pour que tu recommences à être de mauvaise humeur toi !" Plaisant Akemi. 

"J'ai pas envie de plaisanter aujourd'hui, c'est tout." Renchérit le chanteur. 

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?" Demanda Gendo tout à coup concerné par l'attitude de son ami. 

"Rien, sinon que Taichi m'évite depuis ce matin…" 

"Et pourquoi ?" Redemanda Gendo. 

"Parce qu'il m'aime." Fit tout bas Yamato. 

"QUOI ?????!!!!!!??????" Crièrent en cœur les musiciens des Teenage Wolves. 

"Taichi est amoureux de moi, faut vous le dire en quelle langue !!" 

"Euh, avec la tienne." Tenta timidement Istu. 

"ISTU !!!!!!!!!" Hurla presque Matt. 

Cette réplique criée bien fort, lui valut l'attention de toute la cantine. Mais Matt était énervé. Et cette assemblée qui le regardait mi-figue mi-raisin commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. 

"Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Ou bien vous voulez que je vous répète ce qu'il était en train de me dire ?" Cria-t-il. 

"Matt, calmes toi !" Essaya Istu. 

"La ferme, c'est encore à cause de toi !!! Quand vas-tu comprendre que JE NE T'AIME PAS !!!" 

Akemi et Toshiki attrapèrent Matt par les bras et le forcèrent à venir avec eux. Pendant ce temps, Gendo et Istu se confondaient en excuses devant les autres élèves avant de partir en courant vers le local de musique où Yamato avait été emmené. 

"Bon, maintenant, tu vas nous expliquer calmement ce qui c'est passé avec Tai." Tenta de façon pragmatique Akemi. 

"Et bien, ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait vu avec Jyou hier…" Répondit Yamato. 

"Ouh, ben mince alors, il l'a pris comment ?" Demanda Gendo qui était revenu dans le local avec Istu. 

"Il m'a fait une scène comme quoi j'aurais du lui dire et puis aussi qu'il…" 

"Qu'il quoi Matt !!! Craches le morceau !!" Fulmina Akemi. 

"Qu'il m'aimait !!" Continua donc le chanteur. 

"Où est le problème, tu l'aimes toujours?" Fit de façon détachée Istu. 

"Le problème, c'est que depuis il m'évite comme la peste." Pleura presque le blond. 

"Allons, ça va forcément s'arranger si vous vous aimez tous les deux." Le rassura Toshiki. 

"Merci les gars, d'être toujours là pour m'écouter et me remonter le moral." 

"C'est à ça que les amis servent." Fit joyeusement Akemi rapidement suivi par les autres membres du groupe. 

***

"Je me demande ce qu'a Matt…T'as une idée Tai ?" Demanda Sora au brun. 

"Non, aucune, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais savoir quelque chose." Fit-il sans respirer. 

"Pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher, t'as l'air vachement coupable Taichi" Souleva le génie au cheveux roux. 

Tai se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui, laissant Sora et Izzy s'échanger des regards d'incompréhension. La star du foot de l'école avait un comportement bizarre depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais on semblait atteindre le paroxysme du malaise. Sora courut après lui dès qu'elle fut remise de son choc. 

Elle le trouva assis sur un banc à sangloter, le même banc que la veille, au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire souffrir. Devant ses yeux noyés dans les larmes il ne revoyait que ce baiser auquel il avait assister hier, et il n'entendait que ses mots idiots qu'il lui avait dit le matin. Pourquoi lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait…être gay ne signifiait pas qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami comme lui l'avait fait. Il était vraiment un looser. 

Sora qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à son petit copain, s'approcha doucement de lui et entoura ses bras graciles autours de ses puissantes épaules secouées de sanglots. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se voir rejetée par celui qu'elle voulait réconforter. 

"Taichi, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives, et tout de suite !!" Cria-t-elle. 

"Quoi, j'ai rien, fous moi la paix !!" Répondit-il tout aussi violemment. 

"Oh, pas de ça avec moi !! Je te connais mieux que quiconque Taichi Yagami !" 

En voyant son air peiné, Taichi se sentit un peu honteux de faire subir tout cela à Sora. Elle n'y était pour rien, et il allait lui briser le cœur quand elle apprendrait ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus continuer de se mentir à lui même. Il devait être honnête avec elle et lui avouer son amour pour Yamato. Il se radoucit un peu, et de façon presque timide il lui demanda de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il lui prit la main, et tourna son visage vers elle. 

"Sora, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver après toi…" 

"Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ?" 

"Oui, mais tu vas m'en vouloir…Quand je te l'aurais dit, je t'autorise à me frapper si tu en éprouve le besoin." 

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Pourquoi serait-elle en colère avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait trompé…C'était ça ??? 

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Dis le moi, je t'aime, je peux tout te pardonner!!" Pleura-t-elle. 

"Sora…Je ne t'aime plus…" 

"HEIN ???????? Pourquoi ?????????" 

"J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, je lui ai dit, mais je sais que cette personne ne m'aimera jamais." 

"Qui est-ce ?" Murmura-t-elle. 

"Yamato…" Fit-il dans un soupir. 

Sora ne put que le regarder, les yeux ronds. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ça. Pourtant, tout allait bien entre eux, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre indice qui aurait pu lui permettre de deviner que Taichi aimait les garçons. Au fond d'elle, elle était effondrée par cette révélation, mais d'un autre coté, elle était émue par la détresse du brun. C'est son esprit maternel qui reprit le dessus. 

Elle serra Taichi fort contre son cœur, en lui murmurant des paroles douces comme quoi tout aller s'arranger, que quelqu'un aussi formidable que lui ne pouvait qu'être aimé en retour. Qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il soit heureux. Mais sa tendresse ne fit que faire redoubler le flot de larmes. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui imposer ça. 

Finalement, ils passèrent la première heure de l'après-midi à parler sur ce banc. A se livrer leurs détresses, et leurs consolations mutuelles.   
  


A suivre… 


	6. chapitre6

Voici après une petite attente, la partie 6 de cette fic!! Les choses progressent ^^ 

Yamato et Sophie reconnaîtrons peut-être leur idées, c'est un peu ce que je pensais faire, mais là du coup, j'ai fait un mixe. 

OK, je reste attaché aux petits chapitres, mais j'espère bien poster le suivant dans pas trop de temps, je ne m'avancerai pas sur une date, mais bon, on va essayer d'avoir un meilleur rythme. Surtout que j'ai deux autres idées de fics en tête sur Digimon, mais pour cela je voudrais déjà finir celle là. 

Merci à celles et ceux qui me font des petites reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir!!

Sinon, je ne possède toujours pas les héros de Digimon, vous voyez ici ce qu'aurait été la série sinon ^^;;;

Carine^^ (P.S. Si vous êtes déprimé et que vous voulez rire, allez lire ma fic sur St Seya!! Pub quand tu nous tiens ^^)

****

Une Simple Histoire

Partie 6

A la sortie de son cours de français, Yamato soupira. Habituellement, c'était un cours qu'il aimait bien, il y apprenait la littérature, quoi de mieux que d'étudier les grands auteurs pour y trouver une source d'inspiration dans ses chansons. C'est cette habileté avec laquelle il maniait les mots qui le distinguait des autres chanteurs en herbes. Mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas. Il se demandait où était passé Taichi et s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Istu ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. Il aimait Matt beaucoup plus profondément que ce que les autres croyaient, et le voir souffrir comme cela lui faisait mal. Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en mains s'il voulait que celui qu'il aimait soit heureux. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire de ce pas. Il se mit donc en quête de Taichi.

Il fini par apercevoir une masse de cheveux bruns qui dépassait d'un banc un peu à l'écart de la cour. Il s'approcha de façon déterminée quand il entrevit des mèches roux orangées mêlées au brun. Il continua son chemin l'air curieux. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses cheveux étranges appartenaient à Sora et que celle-ci était lovée dans les bras de Taichi, le visage confortablement enfouis dans le creux de son épaule. 

Ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent dans un ultime effort de décontraction. Passé le premier choc, son sang s'était mis à bouillonner dans ses veines. Comment Yamato pouvait-il aimait ce salaud. Il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait le matin, et l'après-midi il flirtait avec sa copine. Ou alors il se moquait de son soi-disant meilleur ami. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait remettre un peu de plomb dans cette cervelle de moineau, et si le sens figuré ne fonctionnait pas, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser le sens propre.

"Taichi?"

Le brun leva les yeux pour découvrir Istu devant lui. Nul doute que Yamato lui avait parlé et qu'il venait l'accabler d'être gay. Ses pensées furent coupées nettes par un grand crochet du droit dans sa mâchoire qu'il le déstabilisa et le fit tomber du banc sous le regard incrédule de Sora qui ne savait comment réagir. Sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir plus que tout, mais il tenta quand même de demander une explication au musicien.

"Mais ça va pas Istu, qu'est ce qui te prends!!!"

"T'es qu'un salaud Yagami!"

"Hein?" Firent ensemble Tai et Sora.

"Yamato se meurt d'amour pour toi depuis des années et toi tu joues avec ses sentiments en lui faisant croire que tu l'aimes!!!"

"C'est faux, je ne me moque pas de lui…Yama se meurt d'amour pour moi depuis des années???" Lâcha Taichi complètement abasourdi. 

"Oui, moi je l'aime depuis que je le connais mais je sais qu'il t'aime depuis le collège, et toi… toi tu lui avoues tes sentiments pour flirter derrière son dos juste après."

Sora comprenait enfin la situation clairement prit la défense de Taichi. Elle expliqua à Istu qu'elle et lui venait de rompre mais que Tai était persuadé que Yamato ne l'aimait pas et était complètement déprimé à cause de ça. Cela ne calma pas pour autant l'exubérant rocker. 

"Parce que Yamato va bien peut-être???" Cria-t-il.

"Comment ça?" Demanda Taichi avec des larmes dans les yeux.

"Depuis que vous sortez ensemble on dirait un zombie, on essaye tous de lui remonter le moral, Akemi s'est même mis à se lever à des heures décentes pour lui tenir compagnie le matin. Il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire depuis qu'il sortait avec Jyou, et toi tu viens et tu lui fait se rappeler qu'il n'a jamais cesser de t'aimer, et tu fuis pour te réfugier dans ses bras à elle au lieu de lui parler à lui!!!!!"

Les deux digisauveurs n'avaient jamais vu Istu dans un tel état. Il n'avait presque pas respirer durant tout son discours. Il avait des larmes de colère et de frustration dans les yeux causées par ce garçon qui avait volé le cœur de celui dont il était fou. Taichi se sentit honteux de ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Yamato. 

***

Une fois les cours terminés, Yamato se rendit au local de musique pour répéter avec les autres gars du groupe. Il n'avait pas réussit à voir réellement Taichi aujourd'hui, peut-être y arriverait-il le lendemain. Pour l'heure il voulait se plonger entièrement dans sa musique pour oublier ses problèmes. A peine fut-il arrivé qu'Istu sortit les autres membres du local presque à coup de pieds sous les protestations de ces derniers. Tout comme le chanteur, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Bientôt le blond se retrouva seul dans la salle. La porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ce jour-là. Taichi. Puis la serrure fit entendre un léger cliquetis comme une clé qui aurait été tournée. Il était bel et bien enfermé dans le local de répétition avec Taichi Yagami. 

"Euh, salut Matt," fit timidement le footballeur. 

"Tai…Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"C'est une idée d'Istu…Il est très persuasif quand il veut, tu sais…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Redemanda le chanteur.

"Je…Je crois qu'on doit parler tout les deux."

"Et que vas-tu faire? Me redire que tu m'aimes et partir en courant? Ah non, tu ne pourras pas ils ont fermé la porte."

Taichi était honteux du jugement que Matt avait de lui, mais quand il y réfléchissait, il l'avait bien mérité. Il comprenait qu'il avait du le blesser vraiment profondément pour qu'il agisse ainsi alors qu'il l'aimait. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait assister au baiser entre Yamato et Jyou, Taichi se mit à pleurer. 

"Tai…Ca va?" Fit Yamato interloqué par ses pleurs.

"Je…je suis désolé Yamato…Je savais pas…Si j'avais su avant…"

Le brun s'était accroché au T-shirt du blond et pleurer à chaudes larmes contre son torse. Matt ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami, il passa fébrilement ses bras autours de ses épaules convulsées de sanglots. Et lui murmura des mots rassurant au creux de l'oreille. Cela redonna un peu de courage à Taichi.

"Je…Matt, je t'aime vraiment. Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais, je pensais que tu me détestait de penser ça de toi…"

"Tai, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas aimé en retour, mais je ne t'aurais jamais détesté…Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré." Lui murmura Yamato. 

"Je ne te mérite pas…" 

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que cela ne fait que quelques semaines que j'ai compris que je t'aimais." Fit honteusement le brun.

Yamato éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que Taichi pour être si droit. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'aimer depuis assez longtemps. Enfin, Taichi était et resterait à jamais Taichi et c'était pour cela qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Il prit alors le visage de la star du foot locale dans sa main pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

"Taichi. Je t'aime, peut m'importe que tu m'aime depuis l'enfance ou juste depuis une minutes. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu m'aimes."

"Matt…"

Les mots de Tai furent coupés dans sa gorges, sans qu'il ne sache qui en était à l'origine, ses lèvres étaient désormais soudées à celle du blond. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela avec Sora. Il était comme électrisé. C'était un baiser très chaste, mais pour lui c'étaiot l'ultime preuve que Yamato était la bonne personne. 

De son coté le jeune chanteur était lui aussi aux anges. Les lèvres du bruns étaient si douces, beaucoup plus que tous ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves. Ils s'écartèrent quelques instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Mais le manque était déjà trop grand pour Matt, et il se dépêcha de capturer encore cette bouche enchanteresse. 

Le baiser s'intensifia de lui même. Chacun des deux avait envie de découvrir l'autre. Leur bouche s'entrouvrir d'un commun accord et leur langues commencèrent à tourbillonner ensemble pour leur plus grand plaisir. Taichi émettait des sons rauques alors que Yamato poussait des petits bruits plus aiguës étouffés par leur lèvres scellées. Leur mains commencèrent à caresser le dos et la nuque de l'autre quand un bruit les fit s'écarter de surprise.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur les autres membres du groupes qui en avaient assez d'être enfermé dehors. Enfin enfermé, c'était leur excuse pour surprendre les deux nouveaux tourtereaux. Ils étaient vraiment lourds quand ils le voulaient, et dieu sait qu'ils le voulaient souvent.

A suivre…

Avouer que vous détester les Teenage Wolves pour avoir déranger Taichi et Yamato!! Ne mentez pas, je le sais!!! Bon, laissez un p'tit mot, sur ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voudriez pour la suite (c'est pas dit que je l'utilise!!! J'suis l'auteur, j'ai tous les droits!!), mais sait-on jamais.


	7. chapitre7

Bonjour !!! Oui, vous avez attendu longtemps pour avoir cette suite, et vous allez certainement avoir envie de m'étriper à la fin pour avoir laissé l'histoire à un tel moment. Je m'en excuse, mais bon, j'avais plus trop envie d'écrire hier et je me suis dite que vous préféreriez avoir un petit bout que rien du tout.

Toujours pas de droit sur Digimon si sur le groupe d'Empress…Un jour peut-être, non ça m'étonnerais quand même.

Sinon, je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, aux membres de la ML Taito-fr, c'est peut-être les mêmes d'ailleurs, et à Sophie V pour son anniversaire (c'est quand même pour ça que je me suis dite qu'il fallait que j'écrive la suite.)

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Carine^^

****

Une simple histoire

Partie7

Taichi devant l'intrusion du groupe était devenu rouge écarlate, et venait de se trouver une passion pour le linoléum de l'ancienne salle de musique. Yamato avait envie de hurler contre ses soit disant amis qui venait de lui gâcher ce qu'il espérait depuis des années. D'autant que plus que le dérangement, il fallait dorénavant supporter les questions indiscrètes d'Akemi en particulier. Mais peut-être qu'il leur devait bien cela.

"Hohohoho, on aurait interrompu quelque chose ?" Demanda le plus innocemment du monde Akemi, même si ses yeux ne parlaient pas le même langage que sa bouche. Dans ses prunelles, on pouvait lire de la curiosité malsaine et une envie de connaître des détails croustillants à défaut d'être vraiment cochons. C'était vraiment le plus grand obsédé que la terre est connue.

"Devines." Lui répondit froidement Yamato. 

"Allons, allons, vous alliez pas vous jeter l'un sur l'autre et baiser comme des lapins sur le lino, non ?" Continua l'obsédé.

Taichi hoqueta devant ce qui venait de se dire. Comment pouvait-on tenir des propos de ce genre, et en public ? Bien sûr le brun avait entendu des rumeurs sur les Teenage Wolves, mais de la à avoir la confirmation qu'elles étaient vraies…Il y a des choses qu'il devrait demander à Yamato. Pendant ce temps la discussion mettant en scène Yama et Akemi se poursuivait.

"En fait ça t'aurait plu de nous surprendre dans une position compromettante, avoues !!" Poursuivit Matt.

"Oui, c'est vrai, je trouve que tu as des très jolies petites fesses Yama." Fit Akemi avec toute la candeur dont il était capable, ou plutôt toute la candeur qu'il était capable de simuler.

"Eh !!! Quand est-ce que t'as vu les fesses de Matty !! Pourquoi je les ai pas vues ??" S'indigna Istu.

"Oui, c'est vrai, quand as-tu vu les fesses de MON petit copain ?" Fit Tai piqué au vif.

"C'était après un cours de sport, comme nous n'avions fait aucun effort, Matt et moi avions été invités à rester faire du footing à la fin du cours. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis, il était hors de question pour des gars de notre standing de venir en classe en sentant la sueur, alors nous avons décidé de prendre une douche…"

__

Flash-back d'Akemi:

"Akemi, viens l'eau est super bonne."

'Ohohoh, des avances de la part de Matt…il est pas mal du tout, et ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait de blond…Pourquoi pas.'

"Akemi, t'as apporter des serviettes ?"

"Euh…Juste la mienne pourquoi ?"

"J'ai pas la mienne !"

'D'accord, tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos, petit pervers, tu vas me trouver si tu me chauffe'

"C'est comme ça que je suis entré dans la douche, nu comme au premier jour pour retrouver Matt nu également, et que j'ai passé mes bras autours de sa taille. Je vous laisse deviner la suite." 

"Matt !!!! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ????" Crièrent en même temps Taichi et Istu.

"Eh, ho minute !!! Ca c'est pas passé du tout comme ça !!!!! D'accord on a du faire du sport et aller se doucher, mais tout le reste est faux !!" Se défendit Matt.

__

Flash-back de Yamato:

'Qu'est ce que fous Akemi, on va être en retard s'il se dépêche pas !'

"Akemi, viens l'eau est super bonne."

'Bon, il vient toujours pas, je m'en fiche, je sors, je vais en cours, il s'expliquera avec le prof, c'est pas mon problème. Merde, où j'ai foutu ma serviette…Ahahaha, elle est bien au chaud dans la salle de bain, et merde j'espère qu'Akemi en as pris avec lui.'

"Akemi, t'as apporter des serviettes ?"

"Euh…Juste la mienne pourquoi ?"

"J'ai pas la mienne !"

"Après quoi, il est venu m'enlacer dans la douche et il s'est pris un coup de poing dans le nez dont il doit encore se souvenir !!"

"C'est quand tu nous as dits que tu t'étais battu dans l'entre deux cours avec le copain d'une de tes conquêtes ???" Demanda Gendo.

Puis il se mit à éclater de rires avec Yamato et Toshiki, seuls Taichi et Istu faisaient la tête. Le blond se rapprocha du brun et lui entoura la taille de ses bras graciles, lui embrassant doucement la base du cou. Voyant que l'air contrarié du footballeur devenait un petit air boudeur dont il avait le secret, il lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Tai, tu vois bien qu'Akemi raconte n'importe quoi."

"Je sais Matt, mais il t'a quand même vu tout nu et t'a pris dans ses bras alors que vous étiez nus !"

"Toi aussi tu m'as vu nu quand nous étions petits."

"C'est pas pareil, je sortais pas avec toi !!!"

"Taichi…t'es adorable quand t'es jaloux, mais faudra qu'on discute sérieusement deux ou trois trucs quand on sera en privé, car comme tu t'en doutes, je suis pas innocent sur le plan sexuel." 

"Matt…je pense qu'il faudrait effectivement parler de ça lus tard, parce que c'est vraiment pas le moment."

En effet, autours d'eux s'étaient glissés Akemi et Istu, qui pour l'un se délectait de ce genre de conversation, et pour l'autre aimait savoir tout ce qui touchait Matt de près ou de loin. Cependant, avec leur air de ne pas y toucher, Gendo et Toshiki s'étaient positionnés de façon à entendre parfaitement la conversation entre les deux amoureux.

"Je crois que tu as raison. Sortons!"

"Rabat-joie !!" Firent les autres en cœur.

***

Taichi et Yamato étaient sorti main dans la main de la cage aux lions. Le brun s'approcha alors pour murmurer à l'oreille du blond.

"Tu veux venir à la maison, ou bien allez chez toi pour finir notre…hum, conversation ?"

"Non, Tai."

"Pourquoi ??? Tu m'aimes pas assez ???"

"Au contraire. Si on est tous les deux tout seul, il se passera quelque chose entre nous…"

"Et alors ?" Fit le brun.

"Alors, officiellement, je suis encore avec Jyou. Je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de trop sérieux entre nous tant que je n'aurais pas rompu avec lui. Je peux pas lui faire ça." Répondit Yamato.

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mais pas autant que toi. Je sais que je vais lui briser le cœur, et je me sens mal à cause de ça. Tu comprends ?"

"Hum…Mais dépêches-toi d'aller le voir, parce que j'aurais du mal à garder mes mains loin de toi vraiment longtemps."

"Je dois le voir demain soir, je lui dirais tout à ce moment."

"Tu me raconteras."

Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser langoureux. Yamato était vraiment embêté. Cela risquait d'être vraiment dur d'annoncer à Jyou qu'il voulait rompre, surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pense qu'il l'avait utiliser juste pour le sexe. 

'J'aurais jamais du coucher avec lui,' ce dit-il. Cela paraissait être une bonne idée sur le moment, mais cela rendait la rupture beaucoup plus délicate. Devait-il attendre leur rendez-vous du lendemain pour lui dire, ou bien l'appeler et le rencontrer le soir même et jouer l'honnêteté. Sa vie ne pouvait donc pas être simple au moins une fois. 

Finalement, il n'attendit pas d'être rentré, il sortit son portable de son sac et composa le numéro de Jyou. Ca ne lui plaisait pas d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle lors d'un rendez-vous, il préférait le faire avant.

"Moshi moshi"

"Jyou, c'est Matt…Il faudrait que je te voie."

"Ca peut pas attendre demain, j'ai du travail ce soir."

"Je ne pense pas que cela puisse attendre…"

"Bon, t'es où ?"

"Je suis au parc, je t'attends."

"OK, à toute suite." 

A suivre…


	8. chapitre 8 ***NC17***

Coucou!!! Eh oui, voici la dernière partie de cette fic à rallonge ^^

Vous allez être heureux de trouver un lemon à la fin, je ne pensais pas le mettre, mais au final, je me suis laissée emporter par la plume, donc, vous l'avez, ce qui signifie, que si vous n'avez pas l'âge, ou que vous n'aimez pas ça, et bien vous êtes prévenus. Vous lisez, vous lisez pas, je m'en lave les mains ^^, mais lisez le quand même pour me faire plaisir ^^.

Toujours pas de droit sur Digimon si sur le groupe d'Empress…Un jour peut-être, non ça m'étonnerais quand même.

Je dédis ce dernier chapitre à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire, ou qui la suivrons, et puis bon, dimanche c'est mon anniversaire, alors une petite review ferait toujours plaisir ^^

Carine^^

****

Une simple histoire

Partie8

Matt s'assit sur un banc et commença à remuer son pied en cercles dans la poussière. Il n'avait jamais été si tendu avant une rupture, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il aimait profondément l'étudiant en médecine, mais il aimait Tai mille fois plus, et pour rajouter à son malaise, Jyou était un ami d'enfance, il avait peur de briser leur amitié.

Yamato sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, le tirant de ses réflexions. Il leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son futur ex petit copain. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais le blond tourna légèrement la tête ne lui offrant que sa joue. Le regard de Jyou s'assombrit alors un peu à cet instant précis.

"Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important Matt ?" Demanda Jyou.

"Oui…Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…"

"Me dire quoi ? Tu commence à me faire peur !"

"Je…Je t'aime beaucoup Jyou, mais je t'avais dit depuis le début que je n'étais pas sûr que ça puisse marcher entre nous…"

"Quoi ?????? Tu veux rompre ? C'est bien ça Yamato ?" S'emporta vivement le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

"Oui." Répondit presque honteusement le blond.

"Mais Matt, après ce que nous avons fait ensemble…Comment peux-tu rompre alors que nous avons fait l'amour ensemble ??"

"Je suis désolé…J'ai toujours aimé quelqu'un d'autre au fond de mon cœur."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu sorti avec moi ??" Continua le futur médecin.

"Pour l'oublier car je n'avais aucune chance, c'est ce que j'avais presque réussi à faire, mais…"

"Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait aussi ?"

"Oui. Je voulais rompre officiellement avec toi avant de m'engager avec lui." Lui répondit Yamato.

"Délicate attention, vraiment merci !" 

"Jyou, je suis vraiment navré de te faire de la peine, c'est la dernière chose que je veux, mais comprends moi, je l'aime depuis si longtemps." Se plaignit le jeune chanteur.

"Tu peux me dire qui c'est ? De toutes façons, je finirai par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, autant que ça soit par ta bouche."

"Tai."

"Hein ? Tu peux répéter ?"

"C'est Taichi." 

"J'aurais dû m'en douter."

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes. Au cours du temps il avait remarqué l'attention particulière que Yamato portait à Taichi, mais il avait toujours voulu croire que c'était de l'admiration mêlée de jalousie. Au fond il avait refusé d'ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments du blond de peur qu'ils ne soient pas en accord avec les siens. Le destin venait de le rattraper cruellement.

Yamato quand à lui ce sentait vraiment mal de la détresse dans laquelle il plongeait Jyou. Il l'aida à se relever et le fit asseoir à coté de lui sur le banc. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette crise de larmes, il aurait plutôt cru à une bonne explication virulente qui se finirait sûrement avec les poings, mais Jyou n'était pas Tai et c'était ça le problème. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et tenta de le consoler comme il le pouvait.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sur un banc dans un parc d'Odaiba alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Le jeune étudiant pleurait toujours de façon incontrôlable sur l'épaule de son ancien petit ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il aurait digérer la nouvelle. Etre heureux pour Matt et continuer de le voir en tant qu'ami, ou faire une croix sur lui dans sa vie. Il était encore trop tôt pour répondre.

"Jyou, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître dur, mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'on reste ami."

"Je… ne sais pas…si je pourrais Matt." Lui répondit-il entre plusieurs sanglots.

"Je t'aime vraiment Jyou, mais…"

"Tu aimes Tai plus que moi." Finit-il pour lui.

"Oui, désolé." 

Le jeune étudiant se releva. Il essuya ses yeux et remit ses lunettes en place essayant de retrouver un peu de sa dignité. Il regarda ensuite Yamato droit dans les yeux et lui prit le visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Le blond se laissa faire au début puis mis fin au baiser et regarda son ami interrogativement. Se dernier haussa les épaules en souriant un peu.

"Un dernier baiser d'adieu." Dit-il. "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner rapidement, mais un jour sûrement. En attendant, je voulais que tu saches que toi, Yamato Ishida, avait été la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé."

"Jyou…" Parvint juste à articuler l'intéressé. 

Jyou partit alors en courant, en ne lui décrochant qu'un timide geste de la main. Matt quand à lui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de sa dernière déclaration. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer autant. Il commença à sangloter quand il sentit deux bras puissant se refermer autours de ses épaules et des mèches brunes lui frotter la joue.

***

Le chanteur se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec le visage ruisselant de larmes de son unique amour. Taichi avait en effet décidé de repasser par le parc et était tombé par hasard sur la discussion entre Jyou et Matt. Il s'était sentit coupable d'avoir briser deux cœurs dans la même journée: celui de Sora et celui de Jyou, et à cette pensée les larmes avaient commencé à couler d'elles-mêmes.

"Tai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda le blond.

"J'aurais bien aimé te répondre que je suis venu parce que j'ai sentit que tu étais triste, mais c'est le hasard qui m'a fait entendre votre discussion." Lui répondit le brun.

"Je lui ai vraiment fait mal tu sais !!"

"Oui, comme moi avec Sora…Mais c'était le prix pour que nous soyons ensemble."

"Tai…Je…Je veux que nous allions chez toi."

"Tu es sûr de toi Matt ?"

"Oui, je veux oublier les autres le temps d'un soir…et je veux le faire avec toi."

"Matt…"

Il ne continua pas sa phrase plus loin et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Il quittèrent le parc, Taichi avait un bras autours des épaules de Yamato alors que celui-ci se serrait contre lui en lui enserrant la taille. Les mèches blondes de Matt se mélangeaient négligemment dans les mèches brunes du footballeur alors qu'il gardait sa tête posée sur son épaule.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Tai à la fois trop vite et trop doucement. Trop vite car cela signifiait la fin de leur promenade romantique sous le clair de lune, enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Trop doucement, car la proposition implicite de Matt, leur avait fortement excité l'un et l'autre, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à ne pas succomber à leurs pulsions au beau milieu de la rue.

Dès que la porte de l'appartement de Taichi fut refermée, ils ne purent plus se contrôler. Yamato passa ses bras autours du cou de Tai et l'embrassa fiévreusement, pendant ce temps le brun enroula les siens autour de la fine taille du blond et le maintint pressé entre son corps et la porte d'entré. 

Doucement mais sûrement, Taichi emmena Yamato vers sa chambre, là, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit sans pourtant rompre leur baiser. Puis le jeune footballeur s'attaqua à la peau tendre du cou de son compagnon, la mordillant et la léchant tout en même temps sous les murmures satisfaits du blond. Au moment ou sa bouche atteignit le col de chemise de Matt, Tai releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard océan de son ami. Dans ses yeux il lut la permission qu'il attendait pour aller plus loin.

Fébrilement, il commença à détacher un à un les bouton de la chemise de Yamato en même temps qu'il lui dévorait les lèvres, puis une fois l'étoffe de tissus placée de coté, il s'occupa du torse imberbe et laiteux. Sa langue traça des sillons humides jusqu'au tétons de Matt, qu'il mordilla tendrement, les rendant durs sous les sensations qu'il procurait. Il continua son exploration jusqu'au nombril du chanteur et au delà. 

Une fois encore, un seul regard entre eux suffit à faire tomber tous leurs doutes, et le brun déboutonna le pantalon devenu trop serré de son amant. Yamato quant à lui respirait de façon haletante, se délectant de toutes les caresses que Taichi lui procurait et se cambrant sous leur douceur, mais aussi par anticipation de ce qui allait arriver. Ses mains s'activaient toutes seules contre le dos puissant d'athlète de son ami, lui faisant par ailleurs passer sa chemise par dessus sa tête afin de profiter au mieux de la peau matte et douce du footballeur.

Taichi en avait profiter pour s'arrêter admirer le corps désormais nu de Matt. Il était magnifique, svelte mais musclé, d'une teinte blanche mais non livide, avec ses mèches blondes entourant ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, on aurait dit un ange. Un ange qui ouvrait une bouche couleur cerise sous le désir uniquement pour gémir son nom, et cette vision lui fit affluer le sang vers son bas ventre. Il remarqua également que l'ardeur de son compagnon était aussi vivace que la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du sexe de celui-ci pour l'embrasser.

Yamato fut chavirer par ce léger baiser qui le fit frissonner entièrement, sans qu'il ne sache comment, ses mains quittèrent le puissant dos pour se plongeaient dans l'épaisse masse de cheveux bruns qui s'offrait à lui. Par cette action, il accentua la pression de Tai sur son membre gonflé et poussa un petit cri étouffé qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il sentit une langue courir le long de son sexe gonflé de plus en plus par le plaisir.

Lorsque Taichi remarqua l'emprise qu'il avait sur le désir de Yamato, il ne put plus continuer de jouer, et engouffra le membre palpitant de ce dernier dans sa bouche. Il lécha, titilla l'extrémité, suça jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne encore plus dur, puis il sentit le corps de Matt se tendre avant de se relâcher en même temps qu'un épais liquide dans sa bouche. Il but chaque gorgée de ce précieux nectar avant de revenir embrasser paresseusement les lèvres du blond.

Matt se fondit dans le baiser sans demander son reste, il était encore complètement essoufflé par son orgasme, mais sentir le corps à moitié nu de Taichi sur le sien suffisait à lui faire oublier ce petit désagrément. Il s'occupa alors de détacher le pantalon du brun, pour pouvoir admirer son magnifique corps entièrement. Il ne fut pas déçu de découvrir un corps parfaitement bâti, sous tous les angles, et eut soudainement le besoin incontrôlé de le sentir au plus profond de lui-même.

Tai laissa échapper un cri d'étonnement quand il sentit Matt presser son entrer contre son sexe. Il le regarda dans les yeux et ne vit que de l'amour dans ses deux immenses lacs qu'étaient les yeux de Yamato. Il lui murmura à l'oreille des mots doux et lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui. Sa réponse fut un baiser langoureux et une pression encore plus importante sur son membre aux dimensions impressionnante.

Taichi s'écarta alors pour aller chercher un tube de vaseline dans la salle de bain, il ne tenait pas à blesser son petit ami lors de leur première fois. Il le prépara du mieux qu'il put compte tenu de son inexpérience en la matière, suivant les conseils que lui donner le blond. Il fit donc jouer ses doigts dans l'étroit canal de Matt jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit le plus dilaté possible. Puis murmura encore:

"Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Matt ?"

"Aucun doute là-dessus Tai, et je veux que ce soit toi qui me le donne."

"Matt, tu…"

"Chut Tai, on parlera de tout ça après, pour le moment, je veux te sentir en moi, je veux t'appartenir." 

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Taichi pour enduire son sexe de vaseline et le faire glisser aussi doucement que possible dans l'intimité de Matt. Une fois au plus profond, il laissa au blond le temps de s'habituait à sa présence et commença à entrer et sortir du corps à la fois tendre et ferme qui était sous lui.

A chaque coup, Yamato mugissait un peu plus fort. Il avait enroulé ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant pour le forcer à rester plus longtemps au fond de son étroit canal. Ses mains quand à elles s'étaient agrippées aux épaules musclées et sa bouche chercher chaque parcelle de peau pouvant être à portée de lèvres.

Taichi prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, encouragé par les vocalise du jeune chanteur, il passa également une de ses mains entre leurs ventres collés pour malaxer le membre de Yamato. Rapidement leur respiration devint haletante, et il sentit leur corps devenir rigide au même instant avant d'être ébloui par une lumière blanche alors qu'il se déversait dans le corps si doux de son compagnon, et que ce dernier faisait de même entre leur estomacs. 

Doucement Yamato sentit Taichi se retirer, et poser sa tête sur son torse encore remuer par son deuxième orgasme. Il était heureux, l'expérience avait été encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Il se rendit compte que son ami était en train de s'endormir et passa son bras autour de son épaule en murmurant avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

"Je t'aime Tai, et je t'aimerai toujours."

Fin.

Bon, il y aura sûrement une suite, parce que je me suis attachée à cette histoire et que bon, ben j'ai bien envie de développer d'autres aspects. Donc, qui sait, venez vérifiez de temps en temps ci ça arrive ou pas.


End file.
